The Broken
by ILOVETMI
Summary: Laura Celine Bellerose comes from a lineage of Naturalists. What are these Naturalists? They are beings that can control nature to protect nature from evil. When Laura's mom dies, her dad becomes the very evil that she has to destroy so how are the Mikealsons involved? Well for one, they turn a broken girl into a powerful being that deeply loves them. HAS ABUSE, BUT HAS HAPPY END
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I had this really great idea for the Mystic Falls crew and I really hope that all you like and love this story. I want to thank my friend lauravic for helping me out with details and ideas. Also please go check out her story that I'm helping her with. She's an absolute darling and so is her story: Always and Forever a Mikealson. Here's the summary but please note this: THIS HAS EXTREME ABUSE SO THIS IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES, HOWEVER WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!**

 **Summary: Laura Celine Bellerose comes from a lineage of Naturalists. What are these Naturalists? They are beings that can control nature to protect nature from evil. When Laura's mom dies, her dad becomes the very evil that she has to destroy so how are the Mikealsons involved? Well for one, they turn a broken girl into a powerful being that deeply loves them**.

 **Third POV**

"Kill her," the angry man said to the younger girl. She looked shocked and scared of what he was forcing her to do. She started to shake her head but he gripped her chin harshly and made her look into her eyes. There was no emotion in those haunting blue eyes that she had.

"I said to kill her," he seethed. Her eyes that was once full of emotion of fearfulness and worry became empty just like her father's.

She looked at him once more and then put her attention to the old woman who was talking on her phone with probably with Sheriff or her son. She was sitting on the ledge of the fountain so she drew on the winds to knock her into the water. She then drew on the water force to keep the poor lady submerged. The young girl could hear the lady's pleas to be helped. It pained the girl to do the opposite of what she was meant to do but if she refused her dad's commands, she would pay for that later.

"Destroy the phone," he added. She nodded and lightning struck the phone thus destroying it beyond repair. She could sense that the lady was almost dead and pushed her more into the water.

A few minutes later, she released the pressure and waited for futher commands and he said nothing. He was overjoyed of what the death of this lady meant for him. That he became mayor of Mystic Falls and no one was going to stop him. He looked at his daughter, she didn't realize that all this that he was doing was for her.

"Someone's coming. I believe that it's the son, Tyler Lockwood," she said monotonuosly. She was still staring at the dead woman fearfully.

She couldn't believe that she had to kill Carol Lockwood just for him to become mayor. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she flinched but transported them to their house.

By the time the father and daughter arrived to their homes, Tyler Lockwood sped the the scene. He saw the lifeless body of his mother and looked around. No one was around and he knew for a fact that it wasn't a vampire. He carefully picked up his mother's body, tears silently falling down his cheeks and went to walk away.

A few steps, he picked up a scent that he was somewhat familiar with but he couldn't name who it belonged to. But he didn't feel like chasing a murderer, he felt like it was Klaus but the place didn't smell like him. So he just sped away with tears running down on his cheeks and falling onto his mother's pale face.

 **Laura's POV**

"I told you to kill her you tried to defy me!" Adam roared at me as he tightly gripped my arm and half dragged my body to the basement.

"You know that I'm not suppised to be hurting people, it's my job to protect them!" I cried out. He just gripped my arm tighter and my whole body was shaking with fear. I knew what he was going to do with me and I didn't want him to. I could feel the nature outside trying to help me out of this situation but I focused on controlling it. If it went out of hand, he would only hurt me more.

"I don't care what you have to do! You do what I say and you do not hesitate to do so! I keep telling you this yet you still haven't learned and I'm gonna make sure it sticks in your brain," he pushed her into the basement which was bare with only stone walls. In the middle of the room was two chains hanging from the ceiling and a single light bulb hanging above the chains. Beside the chains was a metal table covered with torture devices and a syringe filled with mercury.

I could already feel the pain towards me when I knew what he would do to me. I didn't want to go through that pain again but I knew that struggling would only make it worse. He grabbed my wrist and locked my wrists to the handcuffs connecting to the dandling chains. My heart was beating so fast that I was sure that it was going to explode. I was trying to hide my emotions but my eyes told him everything.

I looked at my father and only saw anger and evil in them. He grabbed my chin and roughly titled my head to the side, giving him a better angle to my neck. He then harshly stuck the syringe into my neck and emptied the mercury into my body. I instantly felt it going through my veins and weakening me and my powers. I groaned, trying to focus now and I felt my eyes dilating. He pulled the needle out of my neck and walked back to the table.

I knew what he was getting, a whip. I tried to hide the tears but they just silently dropped down my cheek.

"You know, every time this happens, you always say that you will never defy me. Yet when I told you to kill Carol, you tried to tell me no," He went in front of me and I tried to lift my head up but I was already too weak. He then grabbed my chin tightly, enough to bruise and I slowly lifted my eyes to him.

"Because...she- she is an innocent," I whispered. I could feel the Earth trying to protect me but I couldn't call on the forces to save me. "Well, let's see what you want to say about her after this," he harshly said. I tried to move my arms and legs to run but I could barely move my hands. I kept muttering 'no' but he just ignored me and stepped behind me.

My eyesight became blurry from my tears and I could think of is that my dad had the audacity of abusing his daughter. Weren't dads meant to protect his offspring? Weren't they supposed to kiss your wounds when you fell off of the swings or bike? The one to help you swim, the one who loved you?

This man here is nothing but a shell of a father that used to be here for me. He used to be the most loving father a kid could every ask for, so why does he do this to me all the time?

 **WHiP**

I cried out in pain as he sent lash after lash. I felt my skin tearing when the whip met my skin. I cried and tried to keep it in cause he would do more if I cried. I felt my own blood dripping down my body with my shirt and bra all torn up already. I couldn't use my powers to protect myself and that frustrated me.

I counted until 25 when I did feel myself starting to lose consciousness. He wouldn't finish until he let out all of his anger out and he had anger issues. My whole body felt like it was on fire and the air conditioner was on so it was like knives hitting my back. My tears stained my cheeks as my shoulders became numb from hanging up in the air.

I couldn't feel a thing and I just wanted it to all stop...

 **Third POV**

Adam dropped the whip to the ground, blood dripping everywhere. He knew that she lost consciousness awhile ago but he had to keep going. She needed to know who was boss and he did. He always did when he took her to the basement. He breathed in deeply and it smelled like blood and bleach. He wiped off the sweat and looked around. There was the bed in the corner and the table beside him. He couldn't have a sink to wash him hands in since he knew that she could strike him with water just like with Carol.

He looked at her small form and her back was torn into pieces. There was so many bloody gashes that he thought that he killed her but he knew that she could be killed easily. He went to the table and got out a paper towel and wiped his hand clean to the best of his abilities. He knew that she could heal herself so he just went up to her hanging body and uncuffed her. He didn't bother trying to hold her and her body just plopped to the harsh stone floor. She landed on her chest and face so he kicked her aside so she was on her back and he stared at her. She had a cute little button nose and full lips. She had blazing red hair like her mothers but she also had the blue eyes that he had.

He kept staring at her, knowing that she would be out cold for another few hours. He glanced at her again and left the basement, locking the door behind him.

The air conditioning was blasting out cold air, and you could hear nothing except for the soft breathing from the broken girl.

 **Hours Later:**

 **Laura's POV**

All I felt was pain, it was as if my nerves were set on fire and it was growing more and more. I tried moving my body, even try to twitch a finger but I could. I felt the mercury moving through my veins, trying to weaken me more than what I was already. I felt each lash on my bad since I was laying on the cold floor. I felt blood, _my blood_ , soaking through my clothes. I wanted to get up but the whip lashes and the mercury in my body wouldn't allow me to move at all.

I had my eyes closed, and I tried opening them but still had no luck. I was stuck in this horror dream state. I could barely hear myself breathe.

I'm thinking to myself, why would he do this to me? He was my father after all. I want to make him feel the pain like how he's done to me but I could't hurt him at all. It wasn't fair at all with his abuses and I still had to protect him?

I went to thinking to the first day of when this horror began. It was a few days after my mother's death...

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Third POV**

The little girl ran into her room. Her red hair into a messy ponytail and tears running down face. She threw herself on her bed, eyes puffy and lips trembling.

"Why?" she sobbed out. She was crying hysterically since her mom died a few days ago.

Her mom's body was found in the backyard with her throat slit and impaled in the chest. Her beautiful and lively face now pale and dead. Her blazing red hair just like her daughter's, only now covered with blood and dirty. She had found her mother's corpse and when she came back with her father, her body was gone and a tree stood place of where her mother was. She didn't know and what had happened but Adam didn't see where she was and figured that she was killed and murdered or left the place without any goodbyes. He knew she loved him equally as he did for her which was a lot so she didn't leave. He stared in horror as he didn't see her anywhere and he felt as if his heart being ripped from his chest. He felt a half of him being torn away from his soul and now a blank emptiness stayed there.

The dad was in his room, crying his heart out for his beloved. He couldn't believe that his one true love was gone without a goodbye. He needed Clarisse. He needed her as his wife and a mother for his daughter.

He drew in a shaky breath, gulped a big sip of bourbon and stared out the window and looked at the big backyard of his estate. He then noticed a huge willow tree that wasn't there before. His whole body and ind was numb, just allowing the alcohol being the only thing from making him go mad but that wasn't the case. It only made him more emotional and unstable.

He drew the rest of the bourbon and thought of when he first met his love. It was in France where they both grew up in a small rural town as children. They were the best of friends and that turned into love. They secretly got married since Clarisse's parents didn't approve of their relationship when she got pregnant. They escaped to the US and settled in Mystic Falls since it was a quiet place with nature surrounding it and it made her more powerful and connected to nature.

He knew the whole ordeal of what she and her family was. He knew that they were protectors of nature and were very powerful beings. They weren't immortals like the vampires and they didn't have magic like the witches but they do control all elements.

He thought of the day when he first kissed her, the day that he declared his love for her, they day that he became her husband, the day that they were each other's firsts. They where each other's whole world until it became bigger when she got pregnant.

Speaking of which, that annoying was literally crying up a storm. He could see storm clouds forming and hear thunder. He irritably got up, throwing his empty bottle at the wall with all of the other tossed bottles were and hastily wiped the dried off tears on his face. He stormed to his daughter's room and opened the door, almost ripping it off of the hinges.

"Shut up! You need to control yourself!" he screamed at her and he crossed her pink room and yanked on her arm. She was so tiny, only in 4th grade with her wild red hair messy out of her ponytail and her blue, innocent eyes wide with fear. He never yelled at her much less held her arms tightly. He only grew angrier, the alcohol controlling his moods and her backhanded her.

She froze from the impact, never in her entire life being hit from either of her parents. They were the most caring and gentle parents in the entire town, hell the entire WORLD. They gave her anything she wanted, treated her as a princess come to life. She was put on a pedestal, with her parents wrapped around her tiny little fingers. Not once have they ever yelled at her less have they ever raised a hand at her.

Now, her father just slapped her and a red mark was beginning to form on the scared little girl's face with more tears started to spill. He violently grabbed onto both of her arms and shook her, making her possibly giving her a whiplash. She only got more scared and felt the nature reacting to her feelings. The Earth was starting to shake a little and lightening blasted from the sky, and you could hear the chatter from the forest animals.

"Calm down!" he bellowed. He dragged her to the basement, where he kept things that weakened Naturalists. It was only for when Clarisse or Laura got out of hand and he injected the mercury in. She screamed in pain as her shot in the metal in her and her knees wobbled. It had immediate affect and he heard her repeating things such as 'why?' and 'please stop'. This only angered him more and her began to take his anger out on her, punching her in the face, ferociously grabbing her hair and banging it in the cold stone floors, kicking her. She kept screaming at her father to stop since she was only a little girl who was suffering the loss of her mother.

Now it seemed as if she had lost her father too. She may be a 9 year old but she knew that he was wasted on alcohol. He didn't seem to be thinking straight, with the alcohol clouding his judgment but that didn't matter. He kept taking his anger, his grief out on the poor girl until he began breaking her bones by stomping on her legs or twisting it. Her cries of pain just flew over his head until he heard the doorbell ring throughout the house.

He breathed deeply, her sobs wracking her whole body and blood covering herself and her frilly pink dress. "Why, daddy?" she cried out. He kneeled in front of his daughter and went to cup her face. She tried to flinch away but she was so weak from the vicious beating and the mercury that she didn't get that far away. She whimpered as her broken body was on the cold floor and he tilted her head to make her look into hid now empty eyes.

"Because you are the only one I have left," he stared at her and stood up straight and left the room, making sure to lock the basement door and leaving her to cry her heart out.

 **Present Time**

 **Laura's POV**

I heard the air conditioning blowing, goosebumps covering my body as I tried opening my eyes. I groaned out in pain, the whiplashes covering my entire back and I tried to move but I felt so tired. I knew that I had to get up but I couldn't. I remembered the memory that I dreamt of and felt more tears spilling. I was so WEAK and not just physically, but mentally. This nightmare of a life had damaged my entire being. I just wanted to end it all but I remember my mother telling me a story that Naturalists don't go to the Celestial Court when they die, they travel the world as a ghost that no one can see and you're lonely for eternity. If you die in other ways such as protecting nature, you join the dead Naturalists in the sky in the Celestial Court.

I once remember telling me a myth of when a Naturalist dies, they're body becomes a part of nature like I assume how her body became the willow tree and their souls going to the Celestial Court. I don't know the specifics but it's all I remembered from story time.

Just as I was about to open my eyes, I heard laughter coming from upstairs. It was my dad and his group of friends. He was a lawyer but he came from a rich family so we were the most richest family out in Mystic Falls. They were drunk and I heard laughter from drunk girls too. I didn't want to be in the same household as any of them so as I lay on the cold floor, I concentrated on transporting myself to the creek near my house. I felt the leaves surrounding me as it usually happens when I transport myself. The leaves was twirling around me in a circle and I put my best effort into it.

I felt myself moving from the torturous basement to the running creek by my house. It was about a half mile from my house so I had some privacy. I groaned in pain, as I moved from the laying position so that I was at least sitting. My whole body was on fire and I whimpered but kept it to a minimum. I knew what my blood did to vampires around, it made them lose control of their blood lust for some reason. And with this town crawling with vampires now, I had to be extra careful. I sat against the boulder and put my hand in the water.

Immediately I felt the water starting to heal my body and I felt myself becoming stronger. Water usually healed all Naturalists but it always left a pale, faded scar which I had all over my body. I left the water heal me and I felt my torn up skin begin to knit together and mend. After a few minutes, my body felt better but then felt the urge to throw up.

I leaned the other way, away from the creek and threw up the mercury that my father injected me with. After 6 years of constantly being injected with mercury before my consequences, it always felt the same to me. The heaviness of the metal running threw my veins and slowing me down. After I was done, I hesitantly wiped the remaining mercury that dripped from the corner of my mouth and I just got so emotional.

Why did he have to do this? I know, because I am only the one reminder of my mother. He tortured me since he had no one else. I felt more tears going down my face and then my whole body was wracking with tears. I hugged myself, trying to keep it all under control. I felt all of the forest animals coming to help me with my distress. I sat back correctly against the boulder and saw my familiar slithering her way to me. I smiled at my black mamba, Kimberly. She was the world's fastest and one of the most poisonous snakes in the entire world.

"Hello Kim," I said out to her as I held my hand against the floor so that she could slither her way up my arm. She circled around my arm and snuggled against my face which I too snuggled against her. I then noticed a few other animals which was two deers, a dew rabbits, an owl on a branch, a few other birds and a couple of rats. I smiled and heard Kim's voice in my head.

 _"Are you alright my dearest?"_ Whenever she talked to me, she always ended with 'my dearest' which was a lot better than 'my master'. She called me that when I first summoned her which was about a year after my mother's death. My father had then made me cut off all ties to my old friends at school which was Elena, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, and Caroline. We were all best of friends until my father didn't allow me to hang out with any of them so I one day went to the forest after a beating and saw my new best friend Kimberly. I was only able to talk to her and not the rest of the animals but I only needed one friend. She always played with me when my father wasn't around and always listened to me.

"I'm fine now," I told her. She looked at me deep in the eyes and crawled down to rest on my lap. I closed my eyes and I focused on the magic of nature surrounding me. I felt the energy of the air, the water, the earth, and the fire all around me. It was soothing, and I began to hum.

It was a soft tune to "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" and I didn't realize that I started singing the lyrics until the end of the song. I opened my eyes and was suprised to see a large grey wolf with bright blue eyes. I stared at it, never once seeing a wolf before and I heard Kim telling me, _"That is Niklaus Mikealson."_

I nodded, knowing who he was already and was about to him before I heard my name being called from my dad's moron of a friend.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi! Hoped you liked the beginning of this story. I have decided that Laura is to be portrayed by Molly Quinn and Adam is played by Jonathan Meyers except that my character has blue eyes instead of Johnathan's dark eyes. If any of you have any comments, questions, concerns, etc. please PLEASE leave a comment and I will reply back to you ASAP! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, my life has been very busy but luckily it's summer time which means more time! Yay! Anyways please leave comments on what you like, dislike, what you want to read, etc.**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS STORY HAS MAJOR ABUSE, IF ANY OF YOU READERS ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT THEN I REALLY SUGGEST READING SOMETHING ELSE. IF YOU ARE OKAY WITH THIS STUFF THEN PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ON WETHER OR NOT I AM USING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE.**

 **THANKS!**

 **Laura's POV**

"Whore! Get your ass over here now!" the guy said. He was my dad's best friend and he allowed all of his friends to do whatever they wished to me, I only had to obey them.

I stood up quickly from my spot on the floor. I walked slowly to Nathan, my heart thudding. He was the worst one out of my dad's friends. He marched over to me, disgust covering his face and grabbed my arm tightly. He pushed me against the a tree, and put his hands on my waist.

I heard the animals making noises, ready to attack Nathan. I looked at them and shook my head. _Should I attack?_ Kim slithered to me, she was all coiled up and ready to bring at Nathan. The wolf was at the same place, just watching. But he wasn't my biggest problems now.

"Please go. Ill be fine," I told my animal friends. I looked at Nathan, he was definitely drunk. They all looked hesitant but they couldn't refuse my demand. I saw all of them go except for the wolf, or Niklaus, and of course Kim. She was still hissing and the wolf was growling.

Nathan looked upset and slightly scared so he grabbed my throat and squeezed a little. I fearfully nodded, my eyes growing wide and I tried to turn my head towards my familiar, her hissing and wanting to strike. The wolf was closer now, ready to tear apart the man.

I make eye contact with them, my eyes glowing like a cloudy white, "Leave." They can't disobey me, which they leave after hesitantly. _My dearest, I will be back._ Kim hisses to me as she goes away. The wolf is long gone now and I turn to Nathan with his hand on my throat.

"You know sweets, as much as I want to punish you for your shit right there, your father wants you now," he releases my throat but he forcefully grabs my arm and dragging me along with him. I look back at the spot and still see the mercury gleaming on the floor.

We walk to the back entrance and I hear music blaring from the speakers. I see a bunch of people here and they're all drunk. Nathan pull me to the living room where my father is sitting on the couch with a woman on his lap.

"Well well well, look who finally came," he said to me when he saw us. My heart started beating faster since something bad was going to happen with him being wasted and possibly high. He looked at me, with dirt and blood staining my clothes and body.

"I'm sorry father," I tell him. I try to lock my mind into my safe haven and I let my emotions go blank. He laughs at me, seeing that I'm trying to become emotionless like the vampires. "Come here," he tells me while kicking the woman off his lap. I hesitate until Nathan pushes me towards him.

I slowly walk to him and he pats his lap. I sit on his lap, my heart beating away but I force an emotionless mask on my face.

"Yes?" I ask him. He brings his hands around my waist and pulls me flush against his body. I draw in a shaky breath and stay still. "Relax," he orders me and I have to do so. Everyone is busy and doesn't either notice me or doesn't care. My heart beat is matching the beat of the fast music especially when he starts kissing my neck.

He kisses my neck then to my jaw, then the corner of my mouth until he's kissing me. "Kiss me," he orders. I couldn't stop the tears from falling and I'm forced to kiss him back.

He pulls me closer to him so that I'm straddling him and he starts rubbing his hands everywhere. I couldn't stop my movements. I wanted to stop and my mind kept telling my body to stop but I couldn't. He then stands up with wrapping my legs around my body and me still having to kiss him. He tells his friends that he'll be back, and they all cheer for him. No one is bothering with the fact that I'm his daughter and he's forcing me.

He stumbles upstairs and eventually gets to his door. He opens it and drops me on his bed. "Please father, please don't," I beg of him. I couldn't force the tears back in, I already know what going to happen and I didn't want him touching me. "Shut up and please me," he orders me as he backhands me. I fall off the bed, holding my already bruising cheek. My body moves in front of him and I wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him and he wraps his arm around me, deepening the kiss. He forces his tongue into my mouth while tearing my clothes off. They are mostly all torn up from the whipping so it wasn't hard.

I stand there naked in front of my father, him touching me. "Undress me," he orders and my body goes to take off his shirt then his belt, pant, and finally boxers.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and lifts one to wipe a tear. He then pushes me to the bed, ordering, "touch yourself." I suppress a sob, when I feel a hand moving towards my breasts. I pinch one nipple and massage the other. He grins an evil grin and slowly crawls towards me. I felt as if my heart was going to explode out of my chest.

He lays on top of me, kissing me. "Please," I say between a kiss. He ignores me, kissing down my body until his mouth is sucking one of my breasts. "Just like your mother," he whispers to me, "Now shut it or else it will be worse for you."

He then guides his member towards my entrance and thrusts deep and hard, making me cry out painfully. He moves in and out, grunting as more tears fall and I start crying. The pain only increasing. He touches my body faster and harder until he finally shouts and releases inside of me.

He pants while slipping out and getting up, "Clean this mess up, I'm gonna be in the shower."

He leaves without a second thought and my body feels dirtier than ever. I curl up, wishing that the tears would stop. My thought immediately go to making all of this pain and torture end but I knew the consequences of suicide, especially for people like me.

I shakily get up, my whole body sore. And I clean up while naked. My father comes out later on, me standing in the middle of the room waiting for his next commands. "Get clothes and wash up, then clean the house."

I nod, going to my room in the attic. I get my clothes from the drawer and head for the shower. I still see and hear his friends downstairs. I take a quick shower, and head downstairs. I see that my dad kicked everyone out already and look at the clock. It's 3 am and I have school today.

I get the cleaning utensils and garbage bag and start cleaning.

A few hours later, I see my dad coming down the stairs with a hangover. I already have coffee and breakfast made for him. He quietly sits on the table, and I serve him.

"Get dressed, be ready in 10 minutes," he barks at me. I nod, scurrying away from him. Since he was super rich and lives in a mansion, it took me hours of cleaning after him. He said that he didn't want house maids since he didn't want anyone to see a disgrace like myself. So that left me to cleaning the entire mansion day and night after his parties.

I grab pants and a black long sleeve shirt. I look into the mirror and see the bruise from last night. I turn on the facet and put my hand under. The water slowly travels around my body and heals all of my wounds. I'm still sore but not wounded.

I head downstairs to see him all dressed up in a suit and car keys ready. "Hurry," he snaps. I quickly grab my back pack and lunch while running out the front door.

He drops me off at school, with my house being only a ten minute drive. Everyone always stares at my dad's car but they always see a freak coming out. I see Elena and her gang of supernaturals and quickly walk away from them.

The day goes by with me trying not to sleep during class. During lunch, I go to a secluded area where I know no one hangs out and wait.

A few minutes later, Kim slithers towards me. I drop my hand and let her crawl up my arm.

 _Are you okay my dearest?_ I nod but she can sense what I feel. _If only I could attack them both._ I laugh a little, saying to her, "You know what would happen if my father gets hurt."

She hisses, fully knowing the contract which I was forced into. "So what did you see today?" I asked her. _I went by Niklaus' mansion today. They're renovating it. It looks like he has his dead family in coffins which Stefan Salvatore stole. I know where they are at my dearest._

"Okay, that's interesting. Stefan is emotionless now," I ask her. I open my lunch and offer her some of my sandwich which she refuses. _Yes, and Elena Gilbert is the doppelganger_ _of Katerina Petrova._

I nod at this new information. I had Kim spy on all of the supernatural issues in this town so I could take precautions in the safety of my father. My dad wanted the school dance at our house for some unknown reason probably to let everyone know his wealth and power in this town. I believe that he's going to announce his position of being mayor there which I have to prepare for.

I was going to eat another bite of my sandwich when a hand grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall. I cried out as I saw black dots spotting my vision. I barely saw blue eyes before I lost consciousness and I heard Kim screaming for me before attacking the intruder.

I woke up with a splitting head ache and I forced my eyes open. I looked around and saw my hands tied up to a wooden chair. I was in a vast room which was in the middle of being renovated and I immediately knew where I was and who attacked me.

"Kim?" I called for my familiar. I could sense her in the building as me but I couldn't pinpoint her location. I knew that trying to get out of these bounds would be useless and waste my energy.

"Hello love," Niklaus came in with a container with Kim hissing furiously at Niklaus, "It's about time you woke up. This creature bite me a few times and I was very close to snapping her tiny neck."

That made me try to tug on my bounds, which I wanted to look like the innocent and weak person. "Please, don't hurt her," I begged. He chuckled, eyeing me which made me uncomfortable.

"I won't unless you answer my questions truthfully and I'll let her go," he put the container about a foot away from me but not within my reach. I nodded at him, waiting for his questions.

"What are you?" he asked me, I knew he was listening to my heartbeat, so I took in a deep breath looked at him innocently, "I'm human."

He laughed, "We both know that you aren't from last night love. What are you?" He walked up to me trying to compel but fortunately I was immune to compulsion.

Instead I jiggled my hand a little to get some space and I flicked my wrist, making his neck to snap. I heard shouting and I saw hybrids filtering into the room. Some looked scared from seeing the almighty hybrid, Niklaus Mikealson, dead in front of a tied up weak girl. I looked at all of them and flicked my wrist again, making all of them drop dead.

The wooden chair grew branches that were sharp enough to cut the ropes and I quickly grabbed Kim out of her container and transported us back to my house, only leaving leaves from where I was standing a few moments ago.

 **Okay so I know that a few things happened and if you don't like some parts, let me know but I did warn all of you peeps. What did you like, what you didn't, what you hope to see, etc. Please leave comments! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I know that most of you are uncomfortable of what happened last chapter and I just want to assure you that situation would most likely not happen again and if it does happen (cause I'm not so sure right now), it won't be as traumatizing or as detailed. Thanks to those who left a comment, I just love those so much.**

 **Also, the events that happen in my story aren't lined up with the show's order. So Carol's death happens earlier than in the TV show and other stuff.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Laura's POV**

I look around, seeing that my father wasn't home yet from doing whatever he did during the day, possibly doing mayor stuff. I knew that I had to explain to my father of why he would be getting phone calls from the school about my absences from my later classes after lunch.

I got Kim out of the container. "Are you alright?" I check her body and see no wounds. _Yes my dearest. Are you okay?_ I nod at her and go upstairs, before remembering that all of my stuff was left at school.

"Kim I need to go to the school to get my stuff," she nods her head and I transport ourselves to the school. I look around and see no one around except for the football and cheerleader practices on the field. I grab my stuff and I was about to go when an hand grabbed my arm.

"Who are you?" a gruff voice asked me. I looked and saw Tyler Lockwood looking at with bloodshot eyes. Pangs of guilt rippled through me and I told him my name. He of course knew who my father was since he was now mayor of Mystic Falls.

I looked down at my arm which he still didn't release but he kept his hold on my arm. "It was you, huh?" he whispered to me. He was still holding my gaze and I couldn't help that my eyes were getting all teared up.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, "But I have no idea what you're talking about." I yanked my arm out of his reach and started walking away. This he sped in front of me and pinned me to the wall.

"Tell me that you did it," he tried to compel me. I held his gaze and forced out, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He let out a dry chuckle, "I know it was you. Your scent matches with the one where my mother died." He began to squeeze my arms harder and that's when Kim struck at him. She bite him in the neck which made his let go of me and hold onto his bleeding neck. Kim dropped to the floor and continued her assault. I flicked my wrist and his neck snapped. I grabbed onto Kim and transported us to my house.

When I arrived, my father was home. He wasn't drunk and that was a good sign. "Get over here," He tells me without looking at me. I see that Kim has already gone outside so I head over to him.

"Yes father?" I ask him when I'm a foot away from him. He turns around and I see that he's cooking. He NEVER cooks, well not any more. "Why were you missing your last classes?" he asks me with a shiny knife in his hand.

"Well I was having lunch and- and Niklaus Mikaelson kidnapped me because he wanted to know what I was. But don't worry, I snapped his neck before he could find out what I really am," I added when I saw his expression, "And when I went back to school to get my stuff, his hybrid tried to attack me because he knew that I killed his mom."

My dad was staring at me for awhile, which made me very uncomfortable. "Well make sure that it was never you and never let anyone know what you are," he said after awhile, "And also Mr. Mikaelson and his brother, Elijah, are going to be here for dinner. So go put on a nice dress and make sure you look presentable, do you understand?"

I nod and walk away. I showered and wore a white bra and underwear. Then I chose a white dress with lacy white sleeves. I didn't enjoy showing off my body since they were covered in the white faded scars that my father inflicted on me. I didn't like seeing other girls my age showing off their perfect bodies while mine was covered in faded scars on my already pale skin.

I curls my hair and added red lipstick with blush and mascara and eyeliners with natural eyeshadow. I added gold bracelets and red flats. I wasn't very huge on high heels cause I felt as if I would trip and break my ankle.

I go downstairs to hear my father and two other men laughing at a joke. They quiet down as they see me descending the stairs, my dad gets up going to introduce me, "This is my lovely daughter, Laura Bellerose."

I see Klaus with a mischievous smirk and I look to the other gentlemen. He's wearing a suit and has dark eyes and hair. Klaus walks up to me and grabs my hand and kissing my hand while sniffing my scent, "Hello Laura. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Niklaus Mikaelson but please call me Klaus." I nod and curtsy, "Hello Klaus. It's a pleasure to meet you." I turn to the other man who steps up to me, kissing my hand just like Klaus did, "Hello there, I'm Elijah Mikaelson." I nod and curtsy to him as well. I feel my father's gaze boring into my back which bothers me and I feel my heart beating faster.

The guests look at each other and my father breaks the silence, "Well dinner is ready. Laura, would you please serve us men?" He pats my back and I accidentally flinch from his touch, which does not go unnoticed by the other two in the room. I say excuse me and exit the room. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding and head to the kitchen. He made Ratatouille. I grab plates and the silverware and set up the table. I get a big serving bowl and put the cover on top and placed it on the table. I put the salad on the table along with the bread. I placed the red wine on the table and a pitcher of water as well.

Once everything was done, I announced that everyone could come to the dining room and my father was seated next to me while we were facing the brothers.

"Serve us dear," my father told me. I nodded and began serving everyone and their wine. Once I was seated, my dad put one of his hands on my leg while sipping at his wine. I didn't want to show my discomfort but I knew that the vampires could hear my heart beating faster. I quietly ate my food more while listening to their conversation.

They were talking about my father becoming mayor and whatnot until they were talking about the homecoming that was in a few days. "So tell me, Laura, are you coming with an escort to this dance?" Klaus asked me, smiling at my discomfort.

I shook my head, and Klaus turned his head to my father, "Do you mind if I escort your daughter to the homecoming?" My dad stared at Klaus and I looked at them in horror and shock. No one ever asked me out, no one.

My dad paled a little, and saw my dad still staring at the Mikaelsons. He cleared his throat and and turned to me, "Well, would you like him to escort you to the homecoming?" I saw the look in his eyes that wanted me to decline his offer but I was still shocked that Klaus of all people had wanted to come with me.

I close my mouth which I didn't know that I opened and I timidly said," Um, that would be nice." Klaus smirked and Elijah was staring at my intently. I knew that he was trying to figure out what I am. I blushed under his gaze and silently continued to eat. My dad tried to keep his cool which he definitely was not. He sipped his drink only o realize that it was empty. He tried to pour himself more but the bottle was empty.

"Well, I'm gonna get more but do you have any specifics gentleman?" my dad asked as he stood up. Elijah shook his head but Klaus replied with, "I'll have whatever you're having."

My dad nodded and made a grand gesture which had the empty bottle flying to the floor. It shattered on the hard floor and glass went everywhere. "Clean that," my dad said to me while exiting the room to get the next bottle. I stood up from my seat while I went over to the spill and began to clean. I was busy with the task that I didn't see Elijah and Klaus starting to help me.

"Oh, you don't have to help me. I got it," I said as I looked at them. They insisted but they refused. "I got it, just sit down and continue your food," I urged. I had to clean up since he commanded me to. I was to busy trying to get them to stop cleaning and let me do it that I accidentally cut my hand.

Blood began to well up at the wound which my whole body began to tense up. Two vampires by me while I was bleeding was NOT a good combination. I tried to get away from them when Elijah grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. My heart began to beat faster, knowing what's coming up next.

I looked and saw Klaus on Elijah's right side which he grabbed my bleeding hand and lifted it to his nose. He sniffed my blood and I saw both of their faces transforming.

"Don't do it," I gasped under Elijah's firm hold on my neck. I winced when Klaus bit into my wrist when he froze for a second and began to drink more greedily. Elijah was breathing heavily but I guess he couldn't keep control anymore when he bit into my neck. He had the same reaction as Klaus did and he wrapped mis arms around my body to bring me closer to him.

With one once of power left, I flicked my wrist and snapped their necks. They both fell to the floor with my blood dripping from the corners of their mouths.

That's when my father decided to come into the room with a brand new bottle of wine. "Good, it's about time," he huffed out.

I looked at his all confused. Had he planned them attacking me? "What?" I breathed out, as I collapsed to the ground, exhausted. They took a lot of blood from me and I was slowly slipping out of consciousness. But I felt my dad taking one of my hands and placing it into the pitcher of water, "Come on. I need you to heal. You need to do something for me."

I didn't have a lot of strength but I felt more power coming to me when the water began to heal me. After a few minutes, I sat up looking at the two corpses.

"Put a barrier spell of this room, I have a contract for them that they can't decline," he dad says to me as he yanks me up. We step out of the room, and I turn back a mutter a spell for keeping them in here.

We wait for a few minutes, with my father pulling out a seat next to the barrier sipping his wine and me standing beside him. They both gasp for air and the next second, Klaus is banging on the barrier.

"Let me out," he yells at me. I stay quiet, not knowing what my father was planning. He grins into his drink, waits a moment and Elijah walks slowly to us.

"I have a proposal. One you can't deny," my father says. Klaus is now growling and showing his fangs. He spends over to a nearby chair and breaks on of the legs and throws it at him with his speed. I of course hold up my hands and stop it, I mutter a few more words making sure that no one and nothing comes out unless I allow it to.

"What are you," Klaus seethes out, his golden eyes are staring at me intently. I stay quiet since my father forbid me to telling anyone what I was. "She is something very powerful and strong. That's all you need to know," my father answers instead, "Now here's my proposal. Would you want to hear it?"

"We might as well Niklaus. It seems that we can't go anywhere," Elijah buts in before Klaus says anything, "But I am very curious on what are you dear."

My dad ignores him continuing with his plan, "What if I can say that I know how to make more white oak stakes? And that I can kill you and your family?" At this Klaus stops pacing and stares at my father shocked. Elijah seems shocked as well. What is my father doing?

"What are you talking about?" Klaus says to us. My father takes out a twig of what was supposedly white oak. He gave it to me and I grab it, making it grow. In the end, it became a stake with intricate cravings.

"What?" Elijah breathed out. He got into a defensive stance and so did Klaus. My dad laughed, shocking all of us, "We're not going to kill you. I'm just showing you that this agreement must be made or else you are going to die tonight. Haha but I mean you can't deny this. You get protection and blood from my daughter and I will need protection in the future."

Elijah looked at Klaus and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. They nodded and Elijah fixed his suit, "Well we will accept your offer but we will need you shed some light about what you're daughter is." It seemed as if no one cared that I was in the room bargaining over my blood and my powers.

I huffed and crossed my arms, controlling my anger. My father was always doing this to me and now I had to be stuck with the Mikaelsons. Klaus noticed this and looked to me, a small smirk on his face. "Is everything alright dear?" he said as he came closer to the barrier. I rolled my eyes and my dad saw this. I immediately stiffened, dropping my hands to my sides.

"is there anything you need father," I asked my father feeling fear coursing through me. I knew everyone was observing me, and I took some breaths to calm myself down a little.

"Put down the barrier," I nodded and waved my hand while muttering the spell. Klaus sped towards me which I was certain that he would so I focused on him and he yelled out in pain as I gave him an aneurysm. Blood began to spill from his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears as I punished him.

"Enough!" Elijah yelled. I ignored him and my dad waved his hand, telling me to stop. I lifted the pain from Klaus which he was on the ground grabbing his head. He took deep breaths, calming himself down.

"What are you?" He panted.

My dad stood up from his seat, walking towards his guests. "She's a pureblood," he said as he crouched down to Klaus level extending his hand for the other to shake, "Now do we have a deal?"

 **Hi! I really hope to you guys enjoyed this. I was writing this during work lol so I hope that y'alls loved it. If any of you have questions, comments, concerns, etc. please leave a comment and please follow/like this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I hoped that you guys liked the last chapter. Um just to remind you all again that things are happening differently than in the show. So yeah, um please leave comments!**

 **Laura's POV**

Klaus and Elijah kept looking at me, eyes wide open and mouths gaping open and closed. I wanted to laugh at them but I was still too weak and confused on what my father was planning.

"What...did...you say?" Klaus panted, his eyes looking me up and down. Klaus stood up, his injuries all gone and Elijah put a hand on his shoulder.

My dad stood where he was, a smirk on his and looking between the Mikealson brothers.

"Why would you possibly want to offer your daughter to vampires?" Elijah asked. "Because she hold no value for me besides protection and since you are new to town, maybe you would want the same?" He responded, I felt my anger going up and I was too scared to do anything about that.

I stayed quiet, fear if Klaus accepted or didn't. Klaus looked at me, trying to study me while Elijah looked at my father. I knew I had blood covering myself and I looked extremely tired which I definitely was.

"I accept," Klaus said before looking to my dad. My father's smile grew bigger, and he shook Klaus' and then Elijah's hand before turning to me, "You will obey every single demand that the Mikealson's give you, understood?"

I felt myself nodding though I just wanted to hurt them all, "Understood."

I dropped my gaze to the floor and heard footsteps approaching me and then a hand grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards them. My heart pounded faster with the skin contact and I saw Klaus' blue eyes looking into my similar eyes.

"I will see you later for the dance love," and he kissed my cheek which I flinched at the contact. Elijah and Klaus left afterwards, my father having a maddening smile on his face and staring into nothing.

I leaned against the wall, trying to make it support my weight as I became more tired. I used to much magic today, and it drained me especially when not one but two vampires drained me almost completely dry.

"Good job," my father said beginning walk away, "Now clean this up." I sighed and went to the closet to grab the supplies. I felt tears threatening to come down, but I couldn't look weak in front of my dad in case he came down stairs.

I tried to keep my thoughts contained but I couldn't. My dad always orders me to protect others and himself when he always punished me. First him, then his group of "friends", and now the Mikealsons.

I just wanted it to end already, just one slice across the throat or even asking the Mikealsons to drain herself. But I stopped what I was doing, I remember my mom telling me about the Celestial Court. Only Naturalist; or Purebloods like my father called me, go there if they die protecting nature. Suicide doesn't get me there. I don't want to go to a version of hell if that even exists but everything that I do is against what I was born to do.

I killed Carol Lockwood and many others all in the sake of my father. I wanted to make him suffer the way that he inflicted in me but I couldn't. My mind always screams at me to impale his cold heart with the elements or electrify his body, but my body won't listen to my mind.

All these frustrating thoughts cloud what I'm doing and I slip on the floor. I don't get up, a sob escaping my throat as I hear the door opening and closing signaling that my father probably went to drink more.

I don't get up, just curling up into a ball, tears falling down my cheeks. I vaguely hear myself crying out loud, asking no one why it happened to me, why the pain, and why my father put the curse on me.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, all I remember was a pair of strong arms lifting me up and tucking me into my bed of my old childhood room.

 _"Come on," Adam pulled harshly onto the little girl's wrist, "HURRY."_

 _The girl was scared, never remembering her father to be this cold hearted. They were entering a old factory building that was evacuated years ago. Adam didn't care to look around the building, he just went straight to the faint glow that was in the center of the room._

 _"Dad?" the girl asked, "Can- can we please go home? I promise to listen to you, I swear." She was definitely scared and all bruised up. Her clothes were dirty and bloody. Her hair was a mess while Adam's features were more haunted. He had dark rings around his eyes and he hadn't shaved in a long time._

 _"I know you will obey me," he just replied and moved towards the light. When he got there, a woman approached them. She had dark skin and eyes with a black dress that hugged her curves._

 _"Good to see you Rosebelle," the lady said, "And you too little one." She said as she saw the beaten girl. Her eyes held no emotion but Laura sensed darkness from her._

 _She whimpered, trying to get away from her but Adam kept a firm grip on her, "Let's get it done, Eliza."_

 _Eliza nodded and motioned him to go into the circle of flames. He went there and pulled Laura to him. The moon was directly hitting them, making Adam's face look like a demon._

 _Laura started crying, and the winds started picking up and rain started to drizzle. Adam sighed, taking out a needle and injecting it into his daughter's neck. She screamed in pain, the effects starting as the winds and rain dying down._

 _Eliza gave Adam a knife and told him to wait for her instructions. Eliza stepped out of the circle, and closed her eyes. She tilted her head back, and started chanting._

 _Laura left pain on her hand when she noticed that he father made a cut on her hand and did the same to himself. She gasped and weakly struggled as he clamped his bloodied hand against hers._

 _Her father had lain her down since she couldn't hold herself up and he knelt next to her. She felt something within herself, as if her will was being bound. Eliza continued chanting until Laura felt something within herself snap._

 _She cried out in pain, trying to get away from her father and this strange woman but he held onto hand. She felt agonizing pangs of prickles against her skin and she tried to squirm away._

 _Eventually, Eliza stopped chanting, breathing hard, "It's done." Adam let go of his daughter which she curled up into a ball and started crying some more._

 _He stood up and walked over to Eliza, "Thank you," before he smashed the knife into her chest, killing her. He felt that the spell completed with the witch's death and turned around._

 _"Stand up," he ordered. She immediately did so, "Stop crying." And she did. He grinned like a mad man and said, "Burn this factory once we leave, follow me." She did so, bringing a lightning storm that struck the factory down._

 _Laura could hear her dad's magical laughter over the thunder._

I gasped awake, sweat and blood clinging to me like a second skin.

I looked around, realizing that I was in my old room. I tried remember how I got here but I could come up with was a person who obviously not my father carried me up here. My father would have just kicked me until I was awake. I noticed a note by on my old dresser and took it.

 _Laura,_

 _I cannot express my worries for your health so if you have any troubles, come to my place._

 _~Klaus_

I starred at it, shock running throughout my body. No one has ever been concerned for myself, it was as if I was dreaming but the note was very much real. I didn't want my father seeing this so I burned it in my hand, watching the flames destroy the one once of kindness that i have received wishing years.

Tears rolled down my cheek, a new sensation overcoming my body and I laughed shakily. I didn't know whether or not to go for fear of my father's wrath.

Instead I climbed downstairs to see the dining room and kitchen all cleaned up. On the table, I saw another note.

 _You're_ _welcome_

 _~Klaus_

And it even had his number and Elijah's. I put it into my phone, realizing that the other number was my father's. That's depressing, but I decided to take a shower.

I didn't have friends, with my father being the most powerful influence in this town and him watching my every move. I put on sweatpants and a long sleeve loose shirt. Even with no one around, I didn't like my skin showing.

I had nothing to do, except for homework which I quickly done. After I finished, I saw that it was 11 and my father wasn't home yet. I went out the backdoor and went to the stream.

I hummed a tune and I saw animals and Kim making their way to me. I usually spent my time with animals more than the kids at my school, and that was sad considering that I was a teenager and all.

 _Are you okay?_ I heard Kim, I nodded. I told her what happened and I felt her anger rising. I sometimes forgot that she was an animal, not a human.

I gasped at a new thought, starling the animals. I mumbled a sorry and turned to Kim, "What if I could somehow turn you into a human for a little bit?"

I sensed her confusion, and I felt happiness swell within me. I could finally have a human friend. She hesitantly nodded her snake head and I concentrated on her form.

I closed my eyes, and lifted my hands towards her form,

"naturae Turn serpens in hoc homine. Et cauda olim habebat, nunc habet par crura et arma et in humano corpore. Naturae switch in corpore suo unus est deum"

After I was done, I dropped my hands to my sides and opened my eyes. Before me was a beauty. Kim had tanned skin, with dark eyes and dark wavy hair. She seemed shaky on her feet which I immediately went to her side, trying to steady her.

But she was naked. She seemed disoriented and I averted my eyes, mumbling a spell to give her clothes. She grunted, not used to having a body. I was shocked, I didn't know that this could happen. I sat her down on a rock, and stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded hesitantly, "I- I think so. Why?"

I sat down next to her, I honestly didn't know but I did know.I just wanted someone who understood me, someone who can talk to me, a friend.

"I was lonely," I turned to her, "I'm sorry about this." I focused my gaze towards the ground, I felt tears coming down my face. Everything gets messed up because of me. First my mom, then Carol, and now my best friend.

I felt her arms wrap around my body, and pulled me into a hug. I let out a sob and hugged her back, burying my face into her hair. She just held me for what seemed like hours and she just whispered that everything will be okay. I wanted to believe her but how could I when my father was my worst nightmare.

She pulled me back to look into my eyes, "Laura, you need to be strong. Okay? Keep fighting cause I know that you will find goodness in your life."

I looked to her and nodded, "How did I ever deserve you?" She chuckled, and pulled me into a hug while rubbing my back.

I felt better, letting it all out. It was as if a huge weight was lifted but there was still damage done. "So when is the dance?" I heard her ask. I mumbled a tomorrow to her, and she nodded.

"Not to be rude, but are you gonna change me back or let me stay a human?" she asked me, with a small smile. I smiled back at her, but then I frowned a little. I didn't want her as a snake yet. Yes, I did like her as her normal shape, but it seems that I just gotten a new friend. I haven't had a genuine friend since forever.

"Do you mind being a human?" I asked her as hope seemed to swell within me. I was really hoping for some normalcy in my life, granted she was a snake but still.

She laughed and nodded, "Well duh. Now I don't have to slither on my belly all the time besides, you're my friend as well. Well only friend and we both need each other."

"Yay!" I smiled, a huge genuine smile too. I didn't have happiness and smiles lately and I was liking the change.

"So where will I stay?" Kim asked, I stopped short. I couldn't have her stay in my house, my father wouldn't even allow it and possibly make me kill her. Then a thought came to my mind but I wasn't sure if she would be safe there.

"Do you mind staying with the Mikealsons?" I asked her timidly, I didn't want to seem as though I was casting her aside, it was for her own safety against my father.

She nodded, and I grabbed her hand, and transported us to the Mikaelson mansion. It was still in construction but it was better than nothing.

"God, I hate to be rude but I've always hated transporting like that," Kim said. She was still a little wobbly on her feet but I managed to have a firm hold on her. We walked to the door, and I rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door, "Yes?"

I looked to her, seeing if she would change her mind. She kept looking at me, "It's fine."

I looked to the lady and said, "Hi. I am Laura Rosebelle, I believe that Klaus Mikealson would be expecting me anytime soon."

The maid said to come in and wait in the entrance. We waited in the entrance as she asked, until Klaus and Elijah both came in. Klaus eyed my appearance which I didn't realize that I was still in my pajamas. I squirmed under his gaze but I kept my face free of emotions.

"Well hello Miss Bellerose," Elijah came to me, "I want to let you know that I am deeply sorry for attacking you earlier. I just want to let you know that I usually have more self control than being a savage beast."

"It's okay, I'm all healed," I told him. "Who's the girl?" Klaus asked, he eyed Kim the same way he did to me and I knew that he was suspecting that she was different.

"This is Kimberly," I told him, taking in a breath, "I came here cause I would like you to shelter her for the moment. I would let her stay at my house but I don't think that she would be safe."

Klaus had that mischievous grin on his face and his blue gaze stared at my own blue eyes, "Why would I do that? It seems that you are meant to do me favors?"

I knew that he would want something in exchange for him protecting Kim, "I would give you anything you want." I stared at him with an emotionless face, but my heart was hammering. I knew of the legends of the infamous Klaus Mikealson. He was no saint or white knight. He was your worst nightmare, evil.

"It seems that your friend is allowed here due to our previous actions, consider this as gift from us to you," Elijah cut it.

Klaus made a clicking noise, "She can stay and be protected however I want more of your blood." I knew that he would ask something like that. I nodded and was about to step forward when Kim grabbed my wrist.

 _No, don't let him drink your blood. There's hybrid and vampires in this house. They would all attack you._ Kim mentally said. I didn't realize that she could still do that since she could verbally talk but I didn't let my surprise show.

 _Well, my father won't allow you to stay at my house, and they are powerful creatures who could protect you._ I looked to her, pleading her to agree. Klaus and his brother both looked at us, I could feel their piercing age on us, trying to figure out what was going on.

 _Why can't they protect you either? Why don't we just run away?_ She was completely serious. I shook my head, my eyes beginning to water.

"You know I can't," I whispered to her, her loyalty to me was amazing and I loved her for it but I wanted to protect her as well. I turned to Klaus, moving my hair to the side, "Go on."

He sped in front of me, and looked at me. I knew that my scent was driving the two Originals crazy. Elijah excused himself, after he left, Klaus moved one of his hands to my neck.

He didn't try to strangle me, instead he rubbed his thumb where my jugular vein was. He sniffed my neck, and whispered me to relax. I was still stiff when he started to massage the area.

I sensed Kim behind me, ready to intervene if necessary. _Are you sure?_ I heard her ask me, I was about to reply to her when Klaus sank his fangs into my neck. I gasped at the pain but he didn't bite as hard as before.

I heard him growl in pleasure, my blood giving him a high. He wrapped his arms around my waist and drank greedily.

"Enough," I said when I felt myself losing focus. He didn't listen and tightened his hold. Kim seemed to hiss and moved behind Klaus. It seemed as if he wasn't paying attention to her except when she bite him on the neck.

He let go of me which I fell to the floor, grabbing my bleeding neck. "Laura," she yelled, running to me. I looked up and saw that she had fangs. She retracted them, it seemed as if she had some characteristics as her snake form.

"I'm fine," I lied. He taken too much, and Kim knew that too. "Here," Klaus came with his wrist bitten. I shook my head, I didn't want the impure liquid inside me.

"Water," Kim said, Klaus was looking at her weird and she snapped, "Get her a glass of water!"

He sped away, and came back a moment later. I grabbed the glass and drank it, I already felt it working. I was healed within a few seconds and felt Klaus' gaze on me.

"Amazing," he breathed out. I ignored him and stood up with Kim's help. "Now you got what you want, you help me," I said determinedly. Klaus seemed to snap out whatever lala land he was in a small his famous smirk.

"Of course, I'll show her to her room," he said and walked away, expecting us to follow. He led us down a hallway, and opened a room. Elijah was in there with a bunch of humans organizing a room. It was more elegant than my room in the attic. A fourposter bed with maroon bedsheets and a vanity in the corner. There seemed to be a connecting bathroom and walk-in closet which was empty. I muttered a spell and the closet seemed to fill with some clothes.

"There's some clothes for you, but I don't know what you really like to wear," I told her with a sheepish grin. "It's perfect. Maybe we can go shopping sometime soon?" she said. He dark eyes lit up with excitement but I shook my head.

 _My father_ was all I answered to her. She nodded, knowing that my father wouldn't allow me out with friends. I turned to Elijah to thank him and when he screamed out in pain. I gasped, shocked when Klaus stood in front of him, thrusting the dagger in his chest.

"He wasn't much fun," was all he said before he turned to me and Kim, "Now where were we?"

 **AN: Hi I know that nothing really happened and it was more of a filler chapter but next one will be the dance and** **Mikeal! So yay! Any questions, comments, concerns, please leave a comment. I love those so much and I appreciate each and everyone of those.**

 **So this is the translation of the spell that Laura used for Kim. I'm terrible with that kind of stuff but if anyone else has a better "spell" and a translation for it, then tell me please! Also the person who is portraying Kim as a human will be Emeraude Toubia. She plays Isabelle Lightwood in the TV show, Shadowhunters. Here's the spell:**

 **"Nature**

 **Turn this snake into a human.**

 **Once she had a tail, now she has a pair of legs and arms and a human body.**

 **Nature, switch her body into one of mine"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I didn't get a lot of comments last chapter and I was sort of worried that none of you guys enjoyed it though it was mostly a filler chapter. But hopefully this would make up for it. Lastly, I wanna send a huge thanks to my friend, Lauravic, for helping me and being a great friend. You guys should definitely check out her stories, especially "Always and Forever a Mikealson".**

 **Laura's POV**

I looked to Klaus, a sadistic grin on his face, looking down at his sort of dead brother with a dagger in his heart. Every instinct in my body was telling my to rush to him and protect him against his brother but I was also supposed to be protecting Klaus as well.

Klaus called for a hybrid and ordered for his brother to be put into a coffin and put away with the rest of his family. I really didn't trust Klaus now with Kim, I grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from Klaus towards the door.

Klaus sped in front of us, trying to be intimidating but I stood my ground. I could easily beat him up but I didn't want Kim to get hurt so I put her behind me. I looked up to the hybrid, a determined look on my face.

"Don't try to act all tough love, it doesn't suit you," he said, "Are you going somewhere?" He looked at us, a smirk on his face still. _Don't anger him_ Kim told me mentally.

I nodded to her and Klaus seemed to catch on to this, "So can you guys talk to each other without actually speaking?" I nodded, "Why did you do that your brother?"

He shrugged, "I have my own reasons. Now I believe that you wanted to leave Miss Kim here under my protection?" I rolled my eyes, "Not after you just stabbed your brother."

"That was for his protection, besides, I would like to get to know Miss Kim more," Klaus turned to Kim, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I'll be fine," Kim stood up straighter, "I'll be fine Laura." I didn't trust Klaus anymore, yet I didn't want Kim to leave. Suddenly I felt that pull, it was my dad summoning me.

"Fine, Klaus please don't tell my father about this," I pleaded. He nodded and I transported to my house.

When I arrived, my father came up to me furious, "Where the hell have you been?" He grabbed my arm and squeezed tightly. It didn't hurt yet the fear made it painfully. I knew that I crossed the line, leaving without telling my father. Please, no more whippings.

"I come home from the bar to see you missing!" he growled, his blue eyes darkening with anger. He started dragging me towards the basement and my heart started pounding with fear and terror.

"Please, Klaus wanted more of my blood and I couldn't deny his commands as you have told me," I begged, trying to free myself. Instead he pushed me down the stairs.

When I landed, my whole body was most likely to be bruised and I heard a bone crack too. I groaned in pain and felt my father yanking me towards the chains. He chained me up and I was aware of him getting the needle.

"No, no, please. I'm sorry I left without telling you, please," I begged but he wasn't listening to me. He forced my head to the side and jammed the needle in my neck, injecting me with mercury.

I felt my powers weakening immediately and I became more drowsy. But that didn't stop me from noticing the whip lashes that he kept delivering. I tried to keep in the pain but I eventually started screaming with tears falling. I was a sobbing mess, with blood everywhere and me losing consciousness. I just wanted someone to help save me but there was no one. I was alone, with no having my back.

I woke up with me still chained up. My whole body was sore and I definitely had a broken arm. I opened my eyes, the lightbulb blaring too brightly for my eyes. I saw a bucket of water in the corner which is meant for me to heal myself so I muttered a spell and the chains unlocked. I dropped to the ground, not caring if bruise myself even more. I was so drowsy that I could barely lift myself to my feet.

I slowly but surely crawled to the bucket, once I got there, I felt like sleeping but I put my hands in it, and allowed the water to work its magic. I sighed in content, energy filling me up and my magic becoming stronger.

I got up and left the basement, me almost running out of there. I hated that room as much as I hated my father. I almost ran to my father when I got to the kitchen, him pouring himself more bourbon.

He took a sip, looked at me, and left the room. I sighed in relief, then I was about to walk to the attic when a painful ringing noise erupting out of nowhere. I yelled out in pain, my hands flying to my ears to protect myself but it was no use. It was as if someone was stabbing my ears again and again.

I heard someone laughing and saw Stacy, my father's witch who practiced Expression, with one of her hands on her hips and the other holding a bell. She kept ringing it, looking at me with a crazy smile on her lips. My father was just staring at me, no expression on his face while sipping his bourbon.

"Enough," he said and Stacy stopped it. I could still feel its magic trying to hurt me but it eventually faded as moments passed by. Stacy had pale skin with light brown hair and green eyes. She was young, a few years older than me but a very powerful witch. She absolutely adored my father and was willing to do whatever to please him.

My father stepped towards me, with me kneeling over the ground shaking with fear. I could basically hear my heart pounding and I feel as if they could hear it as well.

He grabbed my chin, making me look at him, "You never leave this house without confirming it with me, understood? Or else I'll ring that bell."

I nodded, my eyes wide with fear, and stayed still waiting for the next hit or kick. When I looked up to him, he was staring at me with no emotions anywhere.

He suddenly got up and turned around, "I expect you to decorate tomorrow for the dance." With that he left the kitchen, with Stacy following him. I breathed in, and got up. I made sure that everything was neat and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up, with my head pounding from that bell. I knew that only witches who practiced Expression were only able to harm Purebloods. Witches who were connected to the Ancestors, weren't allowed. They were called Halfblooded.

I got out of bed, making breakfast for Stacy and my father. They didn't talk to me, them being in their own world and all. I knew that had a sexual relationship which I always heard them when they were busy and they were last night. I barely slept because of that and I of course had shadows under my eyes.

I left, wanting to transport into the school's bathroom. I walked out, bumping into Jeremy. I kept my head down, muttering a sorry and walking quickly away.

"Hey!" he yelled, jogging up to me, "Hi Laura. Are you going to the homecoming?" I stared at him, someone knew my name other than loner, geek, freak.

"Yes, it is at my house," I said. He grinned, "Well would you like to come as my date?" My mouth gaped open, shocked at someone who I barely talked to asking me to the dance, but then I realized that Klaus was taking me.

I closed my mouth and shook my head, "I have someone taking me. Sorry, but maybe next time?" I touched his hand and within that touch, I knew what he was thinking, Tyler sent him to spy on me.

I hated feeling used and no one caring about my feelings. I felt tears coming but I didn't dare let them fall. I walked away quickly and was thinking of ways to decorate the house. I knew that my father wanted the house to be spotless and attractive but I didn't care of what people thought.

"Miss Rosebelle?" a voice called out, I snapped out of my daydream and focused. My. Saltzman was calling my name and everyone turned to look at me. I was sitting at the very far corner of the classroom.

"What?" I asked, straightening. Elena and her friends were looking at me, curious about why Tyler suspected me of his mother's death.

"When was the French Revolution?" he asked. I knew he was part of the Scooby gang, he was a vampire hunter. I answered and everyone turned around towards the front. I let out a breath but I heard what people were whispering.

Freak. Slut. Bitch. Geek. Whore.

And it was true, everything that they said about was true. I was a freak of nature, granted I was supposed to be protecting nature. I allowed people to touch my body but I couldn't disobey my father's orders.

"Hello, who are you?" Alaric asked. I looked up to the door and there was Kim. My whole mood brighten by the sight of her and I was lucky enough that no one was sitting around me.

"Kimberly Chavez," she replied. I noticed that she had dark skinny jeans, and a maroon v-neck on. Her curly hair was down and she put on mascara and eyeliner with red lipstick. To say that she didn't look beautiful would be understatement.

Everyone was staring at her, the boys whistling and catcalling to her. The girls were gossiping about her style and envious of her perfect body.

"Well hello, I'm Mr. Saltzman, please take a seat and your partner can fill you in," Alaric told her. She nodded and headed straight towards me despite of everyone else trying to get her to join them.

Everyone seemed surprised when Kim came to me. I knew what they were thinking, Why would a beauty want to sit next to a freak?

Ii smiled and hugged her, already relaxed with my best friend there. _You alright?_ she asked.

I nodded, _Yeah, how was Klaus?_ I turned to her and noticed Stefan looking at us, _Stefan is looking, but jus act normal._

 _He was fine, he left me alone and I told him that I wanted to go to school so he helped me enroll._ She kept her gaze facing the board but I was shocked. "What?!" I was surprised that he did this without any favors, that I knew of.

Everyone looked to me, still trying to figure out how Kim would sit next to me but I ignored them.

 _Did he want anything else?_ Stefan was still looking at us, but I was focused on Kim. She shook her head and she said, "Shh. I'm trying to listen." With that, Stefan became even more confused. _I'll talk to you later but the way you're acting, Stefan will definitely suspect us if he doesn't already._ She added.

I nodded and continued with the rest of the day waiting for the dance.

After school, I transported Kim to the Mikealson place for her to get ready while I went to go set up. I grew flowers along the rails of the stairs, and vines wrapping around house. It didn't looked like we didn't do our garden, but it gave it a superior look. The garden was full of bright flowers, all of them healthy and beautiful. The back yard had a stage set up for the band and the dancing stage. Their were tables set up with white table cloths and in the middle were vases of more flowers.

There was lights everywhere that gave it a nice look and I told the fireflies to come when it gets darker outside. Everything was perfect.

I went inside, getting ready for the evening. I picked out a knee length dress that was all black with lacy sleeve. I added a pearl necklace, bracelet, and earrings with my hair in a braided coiffure. i had black slip ons since me and high heels don't work together.

i headed downstairs with my father in a tux and Stacy with a blue knee length dress. "Go and greet everyone, I'll be there soon," my father just told me. I nodded, heading to the front door.

I opened it and I started greeting. I knew that my name wasn't in the deed so when the Salvatore brothers came, I invited them in but they couldn't get past the barrier. "Wow, how unfortunate," my father said coming to me. Damon stared at me, getting a sniff of my scent, "Hello, I am Damon Salvatore, and this is my brother, Stefan."

"Come in," was all my father said and the brother entered. I ignored their looks and continued with the greetings until Klaus came with Kim. She was wearing a blood red dress that clung to her curves. Her curly hair was left down with smoky eyes and red lips. "Hello love," Klaus greeted me, "Evening Mr. Rosebelle." He turned to my father and came in. I noticed that Klaus brought his hybrids and my father still invited them in.

How odd that my father wanted to invite all of the supernaturals to our house but I didn't question him until I finished greeting everyone.

He went to the stage, grabbing a glass of wine and took the microphone, "Hello everyone. My name is Adam Rosebelle, mayor of Mystic Falls. Today I have gathered everyone for the Homecoming dance and also to meet with everyone in our lovely town. Hopefully you all enjoy yourselves tonight and now we will be dancing the first dance. So please grab yourselves a partner and have a great time."

With that he went down the stage and took Stacy's hand and began leading everyone towards the dance stage. I looked around, not seeing Klaus and was about to take a seat when he appeared in front of me and offered his hand, "May we?"

I smiled, putting my hand in his, "We may." With that he led us towards the stage. I felt everyone staring at us, but I tried to ignore them and focus on dancing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips, we swayed to the music and I felt myself losing myself in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"You look very beautiful tonight," he said with warmth in his eyes. I could tell what he was thinking about. Me. And some very nasty things too.

I blushed,"Really?" I looked down our feet. I knew he could hear my pounding heart, and I felt one of his hands leave my side and gently gripped my chin. I flinched, not used to people being gentle with me and he saw a flicker of fear in my eyes. He dropped his hand and put it back on my hip.

"You are beautiful," he whispered to me and when I looked up, his face was nearer to mine. He leaned forward a little, his eyes flickering to my lips and I held still, not knowing what to do.

All I heard was my heart pounding, and the music in the background. He brushed his soft lips against mine and pulled away to see my reaction. I looked up to him with wide eyes and he was about to lean to kiss me again when one of his hybrid came saying that it was an urgent matter.

He cleared his throat, "I'll be back." He kissed my cheek and left, I knew everyone saw that and I was genuinely surprised. Kim came up to me, "Well that went well."

I shook my head, "I don't know what happened there." I stared at the place where he disappeared to which was towards the front of the house. I nodded my head to where he disappeared to and Kim got the message.

We headed to the house and when we got to the front door, we heard arguing. I sped up to the door and saw Klaus leaning against the door.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies," an middle aged man said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Klaus did but all I saw was hatred in his coldness eyes. He held "Elena" who tried to look frightened. They were in a plan together to kill Klaus. I had to protect him.

"That's not Elena," I told him, making my presence known, "That's Katerina." Mikeal and Katherine looked surprised.

I stepped out of the threshold and Katherine tried to sped towards me which Kim came in front of me and grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Look boy. You force loyalty on others and they pay the price," Mikeal said which he took out a white oak stake and grabbed me. I had to let him think that I was weak so I didn't do anything. He pressed the stake facing my heart and dug it in a little bit.

I felt it tearing a little skin, which I gasped out loud. Letting him know that I was fine, he knew that I could take care of myself.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies," Mikeal warned. Klaus looked at me, worry clear in his eyes but he quickly covered it up with a sense of carelessness.

"Go ahead. Kill her," he crossed his arms and leaned against the door. I acted all scared, saying that he would, "Klaus, please. It hurts." I allowed a tear to slip, I hated acting weak but I knew how important it was for it.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you any more, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one," Mikeal said while he dug it in deeper. This time it did hurt and the tip was well in my chest. I grew angrier.

"You know Mikeal, you are one stupid ass motherfucker if you think that I would allow you to kill you own son," and with that I muttered a spell and he yelled in pain. i took the stake out of my chest and was about to strike when I was body slammed to the floor.

At that moment the stake fell out of my hand and I looked at the attacker. He tried to bite me but Klaus threw him off of me and grabbed the stake and plunged it into Mikel's heart. He yelled out in pain and caught on fire.

I breathed heavily, looking at my torn dress and saw Klaus standing there looking at his now dead father. I looked around noticing Damon looking furious and Kim holding her head.

 _Are you okay?_ I asked her. She looked up to me, nodded and came towards me. "She banged my head when I got distracted by your little show," She checked for my injuries which I had a little stab wound on my chest.

I went up to Klaus, touching his arm as a comforting way, "Are you okay?" He looked at me, gratitude and hope in his eyes. He nodded and leaned towards me. I didn't know if I wanted to him to kiss me but he's one of the few people who's starting to care about me. Just when he was about brush his lips against mine, I heard the cursed bell.

I yelled out in pain, grabbing my head and kneeling over. I looked up as I felt the pain being too unbearable and saw Stacy furiously ringing the bell. I tried to keep the pain it but I couldn't. Klaus was looking over me, with worry in his eyes.

I gasped as darkness surrounded me and I passed out. I didn't realize that Damon sneaked by Stacy and sped away with the bell.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I hoped that you liked this chapter, please leave any comments, questions, concerns for me and I'll reply to you ASAP. And if the description for the dance was terrible, sorry about that. I'm terrible with those kinds of things.**

 **Here's the link for the dress that Laura wore (you just have to remove the spaces, for some reason it keeps disappearing without them):**

 **uploads /product/1/L/ 1L530/knee- length-illusion -neck-long- sleeve-home**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for the delay! I was away at camp! Go CSA! Whoooooo! Anyways, sadly school is starting which you all know what that means, slower updates. However, just know that I am not abandoning Laura and the TVD gang.** **What did you think of the previous chapter? Did you like the Klaus and Laura moment? Did you think that the kiss was too soon? Or what about Damon taking the bell? What do you guys want to see later on?**

 **I just realized that I haven't been doing this so here it is.**

 **I do not own TVD or the characters sadly, only my OCs. So without further adeui. (Did I spell that right?)**

 **Laura's POV**

I woke up, my head pounding, and looked around. I was in my room with the dressers near the window and the rack which held my dresses and coats.

I was alone as usual which I didn't mind since I was normally alone however I noticed that I was in my pajamas. The thought that someone had changed my clothes while I was unconscious was nerving however it filled me with warmth that someone took some time out pf their lives to help me out.

I moved in my bed and heard a wrinkling noise under my mattress, I frowned since I always kept my room tidy and never hid anything.

I looked and saw a note from Klaus.

 _I hope that you see this, I had Kim put you in clean clothes once your father was asleep. I had my men go clean your house so you have nothing to worry about. I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you helped me this evening and if ever need assistance in the future, come to me immediately and I will gladly help you._

 _Besides, do you think that we could finish our dance?_

 _With best regards,_

 _Klaus Mikealson_

I stared at the note, a blush rising on my face. No one ever wanted to go out on a date with me and I was secretly loving the notes that Klaus was leaving me. But I knew I couldn't go, all because of my father.

I crumpled up the paper and lit it on fire, watching the flames eat away at the paper. I could easily relate to the paper and fire situation. I represented the paper and my father represented the fire. He destroyed all the good out of my life as I slowly withered away. Since the day that my mother died, he had always tried to destroy my entire life. It was depressing, knowing that other parents wanted nothing more than to protect their kids with their life while my father would rather see me dead than him ending up dead.

I stared at the embers on my hand and let the wind that I created to flow out the window. I watched it go into the sky until I couldn't see it anymore. I felt one tear fall down, and I quickly wiped it away. Pathetic. I was weak and fragile. I allowed others to boss me around and use me. Stupid.

 _Laura?_ I heard Kim's voice. _Hi, it's me. I'm awake obviously._

I heard her laugh which made me smile. _Are you okay? I tried changing you and wiped some of the dirt and blood off youre face but you were knocked out._

 _It's okay, thank you so much and tell Klaus that I'm okay. I'll see you at school. Bye._

I heard her say bye to me and her voice left. I sighed, lonely again.

I went to the bathroom and saw my reflection. Blood and dirt and knots in my hair. I shake my head and get showered.

Once I got done, I felt better with the water putting me to my best shape. I felt my powers all around me and I felt invincible, until I heard my father calling for me.

"Laura!" I hear, he didn't sound drunk but definitely mad. I transport to the livingroom which Stacy is there as well. She sneers at me, "Well if it isn't the whore awake. Can't get enough attention from Klaus?" I felt anger course through me but I held it in.

I ignored her and turned to my father who sat on the couch with bourbon in his hand. His eyes were the same as usual, cold and merciless.

"Yes father?" I asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. He continued to stare at me, trying to see my soul.

"Tell me what Klaus want with you," He suddenly answered with. I was confused needless to say, cause I was instructed to follow Klaus' orders and to protect him.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," I asked, my eyes flickering from my father to Stacy. She just walked out of the room and went upstairs.

"Klaus seems to have affections for you, and you have no idea what he wants from you, stupid girl," he answered as he stood up. I immediately took a step back, which my father noticed and back handed me.

I feel to the floor, grabbing my cheek. My eyes widen in fear, heart pounding. What did I do wrong now?

"When I ask you something you answer me and don't try to run away from me!" He roared, breathing heavily. I stand up, "I didn't realize that he wanted something." I keep my gaze on the floor, unable to see his expression.

"Never mind, just stay in your room," he says as he walks away. I immediately transport to my room, not having to be told twice. I look at my room, which was in the attic with old boxes from my mom. I tried looking for her grimiores but Stacy took them from me when I was able to understand the importance of them.

My father and Stacy took everything that had to do with the supernatural from me that was in my mother's possession. It's as if she doesn't exist. No pictures, no clothes, no jewelry, nothing. And that made me even more lonely, she was the only other Pureblood that I know that exists. I have no idea if there are other ones out there in the world.

If so, then couldn't they be able to feel my pain and desperation for help? I continued to think while watching the day turn into night and the only thing that bothered me was my stomach growling.

It was about midnight now and so I am pretty sure that my father and Stacy are asleep. I quietly open my door, and look around to see any signs of them awake. I didn't hear any chatter or sounds so I tiptoed out of my room.

I'm halfway down the stairs when I hear them talking in the kitchen. I decide to stay and listen which I know I would be severely punished if any of them found out that I was snooping.

"We need to wake the others to have them protect ourselves from her, "Stacy whispered to my father. I frowned in confusion, were they talking about the other Mikealsons? Who was she referring to as 'her'?

"I know but I need Laura to stay alive and protected under their care. She's not strong enough for her," my father breathed out. What was going on?

"Well it would be her own fault if she can't survive against her," Stacy bit back venomously, "I don't know when she's coming but I know that she's slowly gathering strength cause they both are originally weak."

What are they talking about?! "The Mikealsons would do anything to protect her if they get to know her," my father said tiredly, "I know that she is coming for revenge on both of us and Laura would barely be able to protect me much than herself. Laura can't stand up to her if she doesn't get help, if she doesn't then we'll be doomed."

"Whatever, as long as we both are safe," Stacy said before she started walk away. I immediately transported back to my room, head pounding with millions of questions. Who was she?

When Monday came, I went to school and saw Kim being dropped off by Klaus. He waves to me and smiles, which I timidly wave back with a small smile.

I still didn't forget what Stacy and my father were discussing which angered me. I was always being used and was weak compared to others. I didn't tell anyone, as if I had a lot of people to talk to but still I didn't talk to Kim about what happened.

"How are you?" Kim asks when she greets me with a hug. She has black skinny jeans with a tight black v-neck shirt on. She was gorgeous compared to my loose fitting clothes on and my messy bun.

"Tired but," I trailed off debating whether or not to tell her. I decide against and finish with, "but I'm overall good. Healed and ready to get this day over with."

She looks at me as if she doesn't believe a word that I'm saying and chooses to stay silent. We walk to our first class together which the Scooby gang is there. They eye me and Kim, questioning if we were a threat or not.

I noticed that a seat was missing from the Scooby gang which was alerting. I nod in their direction when Alaric starts class and she seems to understand me.

Class goes on and everyone seemed to be talking about the Homecoming and about me and Klaus. I kept hearing the words 'slut', 'whore', 'cheap', 'desperate', 'prostitute', and much more. I tried to not let the words get to me but I almost felt my sanity quickly slipping away. Kim got into a fight when Sophie knocked my books down while saying "bend over like you usually do for men" and laughed with her friends.

Kim almost attacked her if I hadn't had to yell at her mentally and verbally to stop. She eventually calmed down until she quickly, too quickly for a human, to get to Sophie and banged her head into the lockers and knocking her unconscious.

We were both sent to the principals office when my father and Klaus walks in. I tense up when I see my father's furious gaze shooting into my soul which Klaus picks up my faster heart rate.

Kim grabs my hand in order to calm me which my father picks up and ignores me to talk to the principal. Klaus and my father deal with the principal which we ended up with a warning and sent home for the rest of the day.

When we were done, my father puts a hand on my shoulder and keeps a firm grip which I keep my gaze on the floor the entire time. I sense Klaus' gaze on me and my father which a blush creeps on my face. What does Klaus think of me?

"Let's go," my father barks out. I don't say bye to Kim or Klaus and keep walking till we're outside. When we reach the car, my father spins me around and slaps me on the cheek.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," He growls out and gets in the car. I get in quietly and look up to see Kim and Klaus on the other side of the parking lot, with emotions flashing through faces.

We arrive to the house which my father comes to me and shoves his hands into my hair and starts dragging me to the basement. I yell out in pain, tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, please. I didn't mean to cause any problems for you," I sob when he starts hanging me up to the cuffs. He ignores me and grabs the whip.

"Answer all my questions honestly and I will have some mercy," He says as he lets out the first lash. I scream out in pain, I usually can stand the pain until 10 lashes but today is different. I'm scared of what my father would do if he found out about Kim or Klaus or even me hearing his conversation with Stacy.

I managed to nod which he starts questioning me, "Who is that girl and why is she under the protection of Klaus?"

"It's Kimberly," I groan out in pain as he whips me again.

"Why is she with Klaus?" he yells out in anger. I could feel the link forcing my mouth to tell him but I'm every single ounce of will power to withstand the link.

"Answer me!" he lashes me.

"She's my familiar that I turned into a human!" I breathe heavily, "I needed a friend and Kim is a mamba snake who protected me at times." I start sobbing more, blood and sweat drenching my clothes and body.

"Why is she with him?" he asks, whipping again.

"I wanted to protect her from you," I whisper, scared of his reaction, "So I asked Klaus to let her stay with him in exchange for my blood."

"You tried keeping something from me and thought that you could get away from it," he delivers two more lashes. I'm starting to see spots dancing in my vision and he continues with, "Does she know about this?"

I nod timidly which he started delivering lash after lash until I passed out in pain.

I woke up later on, whole body on fire. My neck and bones ached from hanging from the ceiling. I saw my father long gone and use every ounce of my powers to transport me to the creek. I get there, my head pounding with exhaustion and weakness.

I put my arms into it and feel the healing powers starting to work on my body. It gave me a relaxing relief on my tense body which I was grateful until I sensed someone or a few people watching me.

I whistled, animals coming to help me until I feel a familiar stabbing pain in my head.

I yell out in pain, clutching my head in my hands and kneeling on the ground. The people come out of their hiding spots and come to attack me.

I sensed only three people which one of them was continuously ringing the bell. I tried focusing on snapping their necks or harming them but the bell prevented me from that.

Another one wrapped one of their arms around my neck and put me into a choke hold. The arm was muscular so it was a male but a vampire.

The animals seemed to trying to get to me but the third person was deflecting their attacks which I then ran out of breath and became unconscious but catching the words, "It's revenge time now."

I feel someone repeatedly slapping my face and I slowly open my eyes. I'm met with the brown eyes of Tyler Lockwood squatting in front of me. My head was of course hurting like heck and my whole body was sore.

"Good you're awake," He says before standing up. I look around and see I'm tied to a metal chair with ropes and chains bounding me. I give a good tug and know that I'm not going anywhere. I look around and see that this room is very much like the basement at my house. I try to sense any nature or energy around and sense none.

I start panicking, me breathing heavily and then was about to mentally talk to Kim when I hear the bell. I scream out in pain, feeling stabbing pressures on my brain.

I groan and squeeze my eyes shut and try to control my breathing until I open my eyes again and see none other than Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore, and Tyler looking at me with hatred and disgust written on their faces.

Katherine is holding the bell, which she rings again and I yell out in pain. She smirks a devilish smirk and takes a step towards me.

"This should be fun, don't you think so Laura?" she asked innocently while rapidly ringing the bell.

 **Yay! Did anyone like this? Or not? Please leave a comment and tell me what you like, don't like, what you want to see in the future, who you want Laura and Kim to be with, etc, etc, etc.**

 **WHO IS GOING TO SAVE HER?! DUN DUN DUN! THOUGH I GUESS IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS RIGHT?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! I hoped that you liked the last one and I got an amazing idea from one of my readers and I can't wait to add it in. Anyhow, please leave a review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, what you want to see in the future, etc, etc, etc.**

 **Anyways, you all know that I unfortunately don't own TVD or the characters whereas I do own my OCs and plot.**

 **Laura's POV**

"So, Laura, tell me about your life," Katherine said as she stalked around me. She's been asking me questions for hours and I haven't said a single word. Whenever she would get bored or angry she would ring that incessant bell. I just stared in front of me, trying to gather my strength. I was still weak from my father's previous beating and that was annoying that I couldn't take out Katherine and run away.

I had no idea where I was, no sense of nature around me and tied to a chair with no food and water.

It's not like I haven't been starved before. My father did lock me in the basement with no food or water for a few days. So I'm used to it, it's just annoying. Katherine grabbed y hair and yanked my head backwards.

"You smell delicious, mind if I have a taste?" she smirked before revealing her face. I knew that once she had a drop of my blood, she would lose control over herself. I tried moving from her but she kept a firm grip on me. So, focusing on everything I had, I flung her to the wall and snapped her neck.

She fell in a heap and I only heard myself breathing harshly. I tugged on my bounds but they were tightly secured. i looked around, trying to see what I can use to escape.

 _Kim!_ I yelled in her mind.

 _Laura! Are you okay? Where are you?_ She asked me with worry and fear in her voice.

 _I don't know where but I do know that Katherine, Damon, and Tyler took me. They took the bell that Stacy made which blocks me focusing on doing magic._ I looked up when I heard feet coming towards my cell. _Someone's coming_ I quickly told her.

The person unlocked it and in came Damon with a tray of food and water. I thanked the gods that there was water so that I could replenish my strength or attack them. When he saw Katherine temporarily dead, he dropped the tray and rushed towards me grabbing my throat.

I wheezed for air, seeing his vampire face inches from mine, "What are you?!" he growled at me.

I didn't say anything, only keeping my eyes on the water. I heard Kim's voice in my head, yelling at me asking what's going on and I sent her a visual of what I was seeing.

I started seeing black spots in my vision and then heard Katherine gasping for air. She sped at me, yanking me from Damon's grip and extended her fangs and bit harshly into my neck.

I screamed, the pain of my throat being ripped out while feeling my life slowly being drained from me was tormenting. I soon felt another paid of fangs onto the other side of my neck.

I distinctly sensed the two vampires being knocked away from me before I knocked out.

I heard someone saying my name, their voice gentle and worrisome. I loved it when people cared for me which was usually from weeny mother was alive.

"Mommy?" i whimpered, my whole body aching especially my neck. I knew blood stuck to me, I sort of looked like Carrie but that was't what mattered.

"Help, please Mommy," my eyes still closed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tried moving but the pain in my neck was unbearable. I slowly opened my eyes, and there was standing my mom. I felt my eyes widen in shock and hope, I k new my face must of looked like a gaping fish but there really stood my mom.

So many emotions whirled within me. How is she still here? Where did she come from? I saw her dead body, didn't I? How come she never saved me from my own father? Doesn't she love me? Does she just want to control me as everyone else has?

But one thing was only permanent in my mind: my mom was right here in front of me. I tried to hug her but I realized that I was still bound to the chair. I frowned, looking around since I was still in my captivity with Katherine and Damon on the ground.

"What-" I looked back to my mom but instead of here standing their alive was Bonnie looking at me with a worrisome face. My heart dropped, disappointment clear on my face.

"Bonnie, please help me," I looked to her. I knew she was witch of course, a powerful one at that. I also knew of the urge within her to protect me since I was a Pureblood.

She looked at me, confusion clear on her face, "What are you?" Everyone seemed to be asking me that but my father restricted me from telling anyone else besides the Mikealsons. I dropped my head, not answering her.

"Sorry to do this then," she said as she grabbed my head in both of her hands. "No!" as I screamed at her, knowing that she was trying to get into my mind magically.

I tried to fight her off but with me half starved and almost bleeding to death, I couldn't resist her dominant magic anymore. And I passed out once again from exhaustion.

 **(In her sleep in Bonnie's POV)**

 _I looked around the backyard, nothing it from Laura's house. A woman with fiery red hair in a white dress with blood seeping out of the slit on her throat laid dead in the center of it._

 _In the distance, I heard a small voice calling, "Mommy! It's time for the tea party! You're the Queen and Daddy's the King! And I'm the pretty pink Princess!" She giggled._

 _I saw a younger Laura with a lively essence in a fluffy pink dress with a sparkly tiara. She has her nails painted pink with white frilly socks and black ballet shoes on. To say that she was a pretty princess would be an_ _understatement._

 _Once Laura came to her mom, her face immediately fell. I saw all the happiness and glee just drain from her face._

 _"Mommy?" she asked with a small face, with her lips quivering. She slowly walked toward the corpse, tears glimmering in her eyes. Once she got_ _there, I held my breath as she begun shaking her mom._

 _"Mommy! Wake up!" she cried out with tears running freely. I noticed the sky that was once clear blue was now dark with thunder clouds in the midst. The wind picked up and in the distance I saw the fire starting to catch on fire._

 _Laura grabbed onto her mom, sobbing while rain poured down freely. I looked around, but no one was coming. I looked to the girl and noticed that she was trying to control herself._

 _She took breaths, and with each breath she took, the winds and rain subdued but not all the way._

 _"Wait, here mommy. Daddy will make it all better. Okay? I'll get help," with that she vanished out of thin air as leaves surrounded her form quickly as I blinked she was suddenly gone._

 _I gasped in surprise, wondering how a little girl like Laura could control the weather and vanish as leaves surrounded her._

 _Just then I saw Laura and what seems to be a younger Adam running towards the dead body. When Adam saw his wife, I believe it was Elizabeth, his reaction was the same as his child's._

 _I looked away, knowing the despair of losing a loved one._

 _As I turned, the scenery changed, to where I was in their house and in the basement. Adam was viciously beating young Laura. She seemed to be drugged out but she still was screaming in pain._

 _I ran to Adam, hoping to stop him but I knew I was in Laura's mind so I couldn't change anything. "Stop!" I yelled still foolishly believing that he can actually hear me._

 _I kept hearing Laura telling to stop and asking for her mom. That tore at me that I felt my heart breaking away each hit she_ _received._

 _The scene changed again, thankfully but now I was in a deserted factory._

 _I saw Adam just killing a woman, thanking her for her service with one of his hands sliced and so was Laura's. She was mortified while kneeling in pain in a circle surrounded by candles._

This is a spell _I thought, knowing that this would be interesting. I looked, wanting to protect Laura. Adam dropped the body and looked to Laura._

 _"Stand up," he ordered. She immediately did so, "Stop crying." And she did. He grinned like a mad man and said, "Burn this factory once we leave, follow me." She did so, bringing a lightning storm that struck the factory down._

 _I_ _could hear her dad's magical laughter over the thunder. I was shocked, seeing a little girl being able to take down a factory with LIGHTNING._

 _Before I could follow them, I was in the same basement and I had a feeling something_ _wasn't right. I turned and saw Adam on top of Laura, raping her. She was crying and screaming for help while he had a hand clamped on her mouth. She was crying and trying to get away from this nightmare. I felt sick to my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up._

 **(Out of Laura's mind, still in Bonnie's POV)**

I gasped, throwing myself away from Laura's unconscious body. Her head hung limply, and under her shirt I saw some scars on her neck.

"Oh my god," i whispered, shock and fear creeping within me. Adam was a monster, worse than Klaus.

I turned and started throwing up, emptying my stomach from my previous meal. I heard Damon and Katherine groaning as they started to wake up. Damon saw me, speeding towards me while grabbing my hair and pulling it back and rubbing my back.

"What happened?" he asked. Katherine was staring at Laura, with vemon in her eyes. I looked to him, wide eyes and all, my heart beating faster and I took a moment to breath.

"Laura," I could gasp out. She was still unconscious and her breathing was heavy. Katherine walked up to her, grabbing her by her hair and yanking it to expose her neck. She had two bite marks on it, and Katherine's face transformed as well did Damon's. He sped to Laura, looking to Katherine, she smirked and they both began to drink.

Laura whimpered, her face contorted of pain.

"STOP!" I yelled, having a twinge of protectiveness for the girl. I magically threw Damon and Katherine to the wall, and when Katherine got up she hissed a me, exposing her fangs.

I held out a hand giving her an aneurysm. "You need to get control of yourself, Katherine," I said to her as she grabbed her head in pain. I looked at Damon who was only paying attention to Laura's neck. He slowly walked to her, as if memorized of her blood. I would have to look through that later in my grimoires.

Then I pushed both of them out the room, and snapped their neck while locking the door. I knew that they could easily get through the lock when they woke up but I then put on a barrier where no vampire could enter.

I headed over to Laura, scared of what I would find in her mind. I grabbed her head and went into her mind.

 **(Bonnie's POV in Laura's mind)**

 _I looked at the dining table with Klaus,_ _Elijah, Laura, and Adam sitting at the table eating._

 _They were talking about Adam becoming mayor and whatnot until they were talking about the homecoming that was in a few days. "So tell me, Laura, are you coming with an escort to this dance?" Klaus asked her, smiling at her discomfort. She was dressed beautifully in a white dress that covered all of her scars._

 _She shook her head, and Klaus turned his head to Adam, "Do you mind if I escort your daughter to the homecoming?" Her dad stared at Klaus and she looked at them in horror and shock. I knew that Laura, she always stayed to herself. Though she was friends with all of my friends and we would have tea parties withe her. She was once such a youthful, fiery spirit and now that I look to her she had bags under her eyes but she wasn't very bony. Adam must have her eat well to look like she is having such a wonderful life._

 _I wanted to spit on Adam and stab him._

 _Adam paled a little, and saw he still staring at the Mikaelsons. He cleared his throat and and turned to his daughter, "Well, would you like him to escort you to the homecoming?" Laura studied her father's expression and it looked like he didn't want her to go with Klaus. Well that's not confusing at all. why invite two of the most dangerous creatures on Earth and ask if Laura wanted to be "escorted" to the dance?_

 _She timidly said," Um, that would be nice." Klaus smirked and Elijah was staring at her intently, trying to study her. Laura's face blushed under his gaze and silently continued to eat. Adam tried to keep his cool which he definitely was not. He sipped his drink only o realize that it was empty. He tried to pour himself more but the bottle was empty._

 _"Well, I'm gonna get more but do you have any specifics gentleman?" Adam asked as he stood up. Elijah shook his head but Klaus replied with, "I'll have whatever you're having."_

 _He nodded and made a grand gesture which had the empty bottle flying to the floor. It shattered on the hard floor and glass went everywhere. "Clean that," Adam casually ordered to Laura while exiting the room to get the next bottle. She immediately stood up from her seat while I went over to the spill and see what she was doing. I then noticed that Elijah and Klaus came to help her clean up the spill._

 _"Oh, you don't have to help me. I got it," she said fearfully, she didn't look at them in the eyes. They insisted but she refused. "I got it, just sit down and continue your food," she urged. She was too busy trying to get them to stop cleaning and that she accidentally cut her hand with a piece of glass._

 _Blood began to well up at the wound which she immediately began to tense up. The two vampires became memorized just like Katherine and Damon at the sight and probably smell of Laura's blood. She tried to get away from them when Elijah grabbed her and pinned me to the wall._

 _I felt like yelling at them but I knew that wouldn't do anything. I walked to them closely, hoping that they wouldn't do anything wrong._

 _I looked and saw Klaus on Elijah's right side which he grabbed Laura's bleeding hand and lifted it to his nose. He sniffed her blood and I saw both of their faces transforming._

 _"Don't do it," Laura gasped under Elijah's firm hold on her neck. I winced when Klaus bit into her wrist when he froze for a second and began to drink more greedily. Elijah was breathing heavily but I guess he couldn't keep control anymore when he bit into her neck. He had the same reaction as Klaus did and he wrapped his arms around her body to bring her closer to him._

 _She then flicked her wrist and snapped their necks. They both fell to the floor with her blood dripping from the corners of their mouths. She fell to the floor, exhausted and tried to stop the bleeding on her neck and wrist._

 _That's when Adam decided to come into the room with a brand new bottle of wine. "Good, it's about time," he huffed out._

 _I looked at him all confused. Had he planned them attacking her? "What?" she breathed out, confused just as I was. She looked like she was about to pass out and I felt my anger rising. Instead, Adam took one of her hands and placed it into the pitcher of water, "Come on. I need you to heal. You need to do something for me."_

 _I stared at this event as the water began to HEAL her. I saw the wounds slowly heal but they left a small faded scar on her wounds. How can she heal like that? How is her blood making vampires going a bloodthirsty_ _damage? What was she?_

 _"Put a barrier spell of this room, I have a contract for them that they can't decline," he dad says to her nonchalantly as he yanks her up. They step out of the room, and she turns back to mutter a spell for keeping them in here. I understood that she was bound to her father_ _magically. I knew that she had to obey every command that her father ordered but why did he magically bound her to him?_

 _They waited for a few minutes, with her father pulling out a seat next to the barrier sipping his wine and Laura standing beside him. Elijah and Klaus both gasped for air and the next second, Klaus is banging on the barrier._

 _"Let me out," he yells at Laura with anger practically seething out of his ears. Laura stays quiet, not knowing what her father is planning. He grins into his drink, waits a moment and Elijah walks slowly to us._

 _"I have a proposal. One you can't deny," Adam starts with. Klaus is now growling and baring his fangs. He speeds over to a nearby chair and breaks off one of the legs and throws it at him with his speed. Laura was supposedly prepared for this and, of course, hold up one of her hands to stop it, while muttering a few more words making sure that no one and nothing comes out unless she allowed it to._

 _I stand next to Laura, hoping to give her some emotionally support though no one sees me or hears me._

 _"What are you," Klaus seethes out, his golden eyes are staring at Laura intently. She stays quiet, not looking at Klaus in the eyes, only to the floor. "She is something very powerful and strong. That's all you need to know," Adam answers instead, "Now here's my proposal. Would you want to hear it?"_

 _"We might as well Niklaus. It seems that we can't go anywhere," Elijah buts in before Klaus says anything, "But I am very curious on what are you dear."_

 _My dad ignores him continuing with his plan, "What if I can say that I know how to make more white oak stakes? And that I can kill you and your family?" At this Klaus stops pacing and stares at Adam in shock. Elijah seems shocked as well. I am in shock. He can make more white oaks stakes? That means we could have another shot at killing the Mikealsons. I perk up at this, hoping to see how he can get more white oak stakes._

 _"What are you talking about?" Klaus says to them. Adam takes out a twig of what was supposedly white oak. He gave it to Laura and when she grabbed it, it began to grow. In the end, it became a stake with intricate cravings._

 _That's how he could make more white oak stakes? I knew now that Laura is a potential powerful ally that we definitely need on our side to have to destroy the Mikealsons._

 _"What?" Elijah breathed out. He got into a defensive stance and so did Klaus. Adam just laughed, shocking all of us, "We're not going to kill you. I'm just showing you that this agreement must be made or else you are going to die tonight. Haha but I mean you can't deny this. You get protection and blood from my daughter and I will need protection in the future."_

 _What? Blood? Protection? From what? What was Adam planning?_

 _Elijah looked at Klaus and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. They nodded and Elijah fixed his suit, "Well we will accept your offer but we will need you shed some light about what you're daughter is." I was too very curious about this and I couldn't understand why he was letting tensions rise so high._

 _I looked to Laura and she huffed and crossed her arms, as if to control her anger. I too would be furious if I was in the same dilemma as Laura. Klaus noticed this and looked to her, a small smirk on his face. "Is everything alright dear?" he said as he came closer to the barrier. She rolled her eyes and Adam noticed this. Laura immediately stiffened, dropping my hands to my sides._

 _"Is there anything you need father," She asked with her voice cracking at the end. I noticed that everyone was observing her, and she took some breaths to calm herself down a little._

 _"Put down the barrier," Adam ordered and she nodded while waving her hand while muttering the spell. Klaus sped towards her which I was certain that he would and so was Laura that she focused on him and he yelled out in pain as she gave him an aneurysm. Blood began to spill from his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears as she punished him._

 _"Enough!" Elijah yelled. She ignored him and Adam waved his hand, telling her to stop. She lifted the pain from Klaus which he was on the ground grabbing his head. He took deep breaths, calming himself down._

 _"What are you?" He panted._

 _Adam stood up from his seat, walking towards his guests. "She's a pureblood," he said as he crouched down to Klaus level extending his hand for the other to shake, "Now do we have a deal?"_

 _A what? What is a Pureblood?_

 _The brothers agreed in which I then left Laura's mind._

 ** _(Out of Laura's mind, Bonnie's POV)_**

I took a deep breath, my mind swirling. What was a Pureblood? What's going on? Why does Adam need protection when he has someone as powerful as Laura? What's going on?

I stood in front of Laura and started untying her bonds. I need to get her away from everyone. I need to protect her.

Just then I hear Katherine and Damon waking up they easily kick down the door but can't pass the barrier. I shield Laura's body, which I feel her waking up.

"What?" she asks as she finds herself unbound and me in front of her and the two vampires outside of the room, unable to get in. I look to her and I see anger boiling up in eyes.

 **(Laura's POV)**

I wake up to this stuff?

I spot the water spill still by the door and I look to Bonnie. I try to get up, but I accidentally fall down from me being weak. Bonnie grabs me before I fall. Muttering that it's all going to be okay. Right.

"Sorry," I say, she looks at me all weird before I grab her grab and begin to draw magic from her. She screams and the vampires try to get in but Bonnie's spell is preventing them to. As Bonnie gets weaker, I get stronger but not enough. I don't want to drain all of her powers so I let go of her and she sags to the floor.

I turn to the door, magic coursing through me and I freeze the water sent ice daggers to the vampires. The ice stabs them all over and they yell out in pain as I make the ice slowly course through their veins.

I hold up a hand, letting all of my anger out. I feel the magic getting drained as I use more and more magic. I stop there, and about to get more magic from Bonnie when I hear that same stabbing ringing noise from that bell.

I yell out in pain and fall to the floor, grabbing my head. I look to the door and see Stacy looking at me smugly. She had chains in her other hand and Tyler was helping his friends.

Great.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yay! I finished this! I'm so glad! What did you guys think? Leave a comment please! What do you want to happen next?**

 **Tell me and I'll put it in!**

 **And sorry for the late delay, I think. I don't know what I last updated but thankfully I found some time now. Does anyone have someone in mind to represent Stacey?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm back! Idk if it was a long wait but the sooner the better right? Anyways please comment and like and favorite this story came it means the world to me.**

 **Also I'm looking into colleges already even though I'm a junior and I can't wait to live in the dorms!**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

 **(Laura's POV)**

Stacy tugged on my chains, a smirk on her lips. "What, can't get out of these?" she looked at me and I only did the thing I'm capable of right now. I spit on her face.

She reeled back, a look of disgust on her face as she wiped my spit off of her face.

"You bitch!," as she came to me with anger clearly on her face. She raised her hand and struck me which and feel backwards. The chains on my wrist tugged harshly and I heard a crack. I looked up and she raised her foot and brought it down to my stomach, I gasped for air when Tyler came in and told her to stop.

She did it once again and then she left. I leaned against the wall, breathing harshly and pain all over. Stacy hexed the chains by disarming my magic, so I was completely helpless. I couldn't snap anyones necks, couldn't control the elements and couldn't talk to Kim.

Nothing, and it was making me frustrated.

Tyler kept continuing at staring at me until he spoke, "Why?"

I looked at him, seeing a broken boy in a man's body.

"I can't," I whisper, unable to look at his face. I know his angry, more like pissed off, I could feel it from miles which I only keep my head down. How can I explain to an old friend of mine of why I killed his mother.

Because my father forbade me to do so.

And it makes my blood boil.

"Why can't you tell me why you killed my mother!" he yelled at my face, his hand wrapped around throat. I gasp out for air, "I can't."

He squeezes harder, but I am not scared of death. Instead, I want to embrace it.

"Maybe, I'll just kill you the same way you killed her," he threatened, amber eyes glowing, "I could avenge my mother _and_ get revenge on Klaus. He seems to have a liking to you though I have no reason why he could be interested into you. Though you do smell delicious." I see his despair, rings under his bloodshot eyes while his whole body trembles with depression and anger.

I could totally relate to him now.

"Go ahead," I say, not struggling in his grip though my vision is starting to get fuzzy. And what I do surprises him.

I grab his hand that's one my throat and make him squeeze harder. He wildly stares at me, definitely questioning my sanity.

"Go ahead, _do it_ ," I say, looking at him, "Do it!" I scream and he snaps out of his questioning stares.

He starts squeezing more tightly and I draw in rugged breaths. This is it. The day I ever dreamed of. My heart is pounding and black spots start dancing around in my vision until everything turns dark.

 **(Kim's POV)**

I run into the mansion, calling for Klaus. His hybrid come in to see who was there which they notice me and point out that he's in his art room.

I take another step, which Klaus speeds in front of me. "You called?" he asks, blue eyes searching why I was such in distress.

"Tyler, Damon, and Katherine took Laura. I don't know where she is but she needs help. I can't communicate with her which means that someone's bocking her magic," I say out in one breath. I immediately see Klaus' face contort into anger with his amber eyes glowing.

"Then we'll have to ask around then," with that he carries me bridal style and speeds out of the mansion.

We drop by the Mystic Grill which Klaus is in a muderous mood. Good for saving Laura, bu terrible for the innocents.

He stalks in there, seeing Elena and Matt talking. Klaus comes up to Matt, grabs the back of his neck and squeezes slightly. I see Elena scared and confused as to why I was here but when Matt grunts in pain, her focus is back to the hybrid. Klaus smirks his original devious smirk that sends chills to Elena and me.

I would not like to be in her shoes now. "Well, afternoon. I heard that your doppelganger, your boyfriend, and my first hybrid took something precious of mine," he says as he adds more pressure to Matt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elena says, I look at her to see if she's telling the truth. I look at Klaus and point to my ear, indicating him to listen to her heartbeat.

After a few moments, he nods and looks to Elena, "Think of this as a warning love. You better tell me where they are or else this kid is what I'll feed to my hybrids." With that, Klaus shoves Matt ahead of him and yells back to Elena, "You have one hour to tell me or else!"

With that I turn to Elena, who looks like she's gonna cry in front of everyone, and walk out the place. I have no problem with Klaus threatening people, just so that Laura is safe and sound at the end of the day.

We take Matt to the mansion, which Klaus orders two hybrids to look after Matt. I feel sorry for him since he is a really nice guy but when Laura's life is on the line, I honestly don't care about anything.

The thing about our bond is too protect each other, since Purebloods are born to protect and serve nature, nature protects Purebloods. And Laura and I have been friends ever since.

Me and Klaus get into his truck, about to drive to the boarding house when we get a call from Elena.

"Elena, what a surprise cause I was about to collect Bonnie to do some witchy location spells," he says into the phone.

"Laura is in a few towns over, I'll send you the locations," she says, "I helped you so please let go of Matt." I snort, grabbing Klaus' phone and put it on speaker, "The only way you'll be getting Matt Donovan is when we have Laura safe and sound. If not, then I will personally kill him myself and trust me, it will be painful." With thatm I hang up and wait for Elena to send us the locations. Once she does, I tel Klaus and speeds off to the place.

It was only about 30 minutes of a drive, and we don't say anything. I'm scared of what we would find the situation that Laura is in. I know of Adam's abuse but Laura told me not to tell, maybe I'll kill him but then that would kill Laura as well.

I sigh when I feel light headed. Uh-oh. I grab my throat, knowing that Laura is being strangled to death. I try to beathe deeply, which Klaus looks at me in alarm.

"What's happening?" he asks with one hand on the wheel and the other on my shoulder. "Laura, some- someone is choking her," I breathe out. I know that one of Laura's weakness is being choked and I could somewhat feel that emotion but there's something there as well.

Hopelessness. Is she giving up? I grab onto Klaus' hand, needing support until the pain fades and the pressure is lifted.

"The pain, it's gone," I mutter out. I knew that she wasn't dead since if she was, then I would be so someone must of stopped the attack.

"Hurry!" I yell at Klaus who looks at me with a death warning glare stating _Don't try to command me_ I just ignore him and urge him. He huffs and surprisingly increases the speed of the car that's definitely breaking laws.

Like we care about that.

We come to a home in a urban area, nice little homes with children happily running about like there are no evils in the world. SO naiive. We run to the door, which Klaus needs permission to enter so when he breaks down the door, I speed in and grab the woman cooking in the kitchen.

She screams but I end up quickly snapping her neck when Kluas speeds next to me, listening for Laura. "Basement," he whispers and he speeds down, me trailing after him.

By the time I get there, I see Klaus fighting Tyler, Katherine, and Damon. I see Laura, all bloodied and bruised, curled in the corner with chains wrapping around her wrists and neck.

How. Dare. They. Do. This.

I feel my anger boiling and my fangs growing out. But my familiar is much important so I grab the chains and break her free of it which she whimpers.

I look over and see Katherine lying with her neck snapped while Damon and Tyler losing to Klaus. They all have fangs extended and moving at lightening speed. I huff, inspecting her injuries.

Shr has a few broken bones, busted lip, black eyes, and everywhere on her body are vampire bites. I know that I should heal her but we won't have time to get her out of here before the now dead vampires wake up again.

Klaus comes to my side and I see an emotion that Klaus is not known for to have. Adoration and protectiveness over a human.

He clears his throat when he notices me staring and carefully grabs Laura bridal style. She whimpers from the pain and Klaus whispers to her, "It's okay, love. You're safe now, just relax."

And she does. Laura never trusts people besides myself and she didn't even hesitate. What is going on with them?

Are they falling in love with each other? No, that can't be possible. Laura wouldn't do that, I've seen her look at couples that are madly in love and never to have any regrets or anything.

Klaus walks out of the basement which Laura also fears. And I look to the three sons of bitches that I want to kill badly. Instead, I lift my heels and smash it into Katherine's throat. I do the same to the others, though they have no affect. So I decide to tie them up in chairs, and slice their throats open and leave a knife in their necks to prevent them from healing. I tie them to the chairs with verain soaked ropes and I also put it around their mouths.

Katherine is the first to wake up which she notices what I'm doing and struggles against her bounds until I walk up and get out a knife and shove it into her head, killing her temporarily.

I finish off with putting fans up and putting vervain and wolfsbane in front of it, I inhale the scents and smile as I make my way to the car. Once I get ther, I see Klaus holding Laura in the backseat with her back facing him. Before I scream out to tell him to stop, he's already feeding her his blood. I run to the car, the damage already done.

"What have you done?!" I yell at him as he take his wrist out of Laura's mouth. I see blood drip off her mouth which disgusts me. He looks at me in confusion, "What are you talking about? I healing her since she could barely breathe with broken ribs and other bones."

I shake my head, "No, you don't understand Klaus. Vampire blood is _impure_ whereas Purebloods are _pure_ beings. WHy do you think that she didn't want your blood the other day?" I notice some adults coming to the car, asking what was going on with all the screaming. I look to Klaus which he hands Laura to me, the man sees this and starts to get his phone out about to call the police.

"You don't remember anything that you just saw, just pretend that you wanted to take a walk where you think of how your life went to ruins," with that Klaus takes the wheel and starts to drive towards Mystic Falls.

I hold Laura's head in my lap at the back of the truck. I move the hair out of her face and try to talk to her mentally even though she's not conscious yet. I tell her how sorry I am and how I want to fix all of this. I want to save her from her father.

"How long?" Klaus whispers to me, I look at him, understanding his quesiton. I answer with, "Ever since her mother died. He blames her for her death."

"And you don't do anything to stop him?" he looks at me through the mirrow. I look at him, "I would have done it years ago if Laura allowed me too. I would have painfully killed that monster since the first day that I saw him."

"Then why haven't you," he asks, curiousity in his voice. He stares in front of him to focus on driving though I know that he wants to sit next to Laura.

I was about to answer when I feel Laura stirring in her sleep, "What's going on?" She asks, confusion and pain clear in her eyes. I only hush her, "Everything's okay, just get some sleep okay?"

She sees Klaus, "Klaus-" Klaus smirks into the mirror and tells her thesame thing. She looks at me and I tell her mentally to go to sleep. She searches my eyes for anything, but she finally nods and lays her head on my lap and drifts off to sleep after a few moments.

I sigh, running my hands through her tangled and dirtied hair but I don't mind. Ii feel complete with her beside me and I relish in that. I look out the window, seeing kids and happy families with pets running around their legs.

If only Laura could of had that, though the world came to stab her in the back. I look to Klaus and sees that he's about to speak when I cut him off with,"We could talk later after Laura's all healed up and better."

He nods and we stay silent for the rest of the drive. We walk in, Laura being carried by Klaus and she looks thinner than normal. I make a mental note of that ashe laces her onto the bed gently. I watch Klaus' every move, including where he strokes his thumb across her cheek as if he's mesmerized by her. I clear my throat and point to the door. He walks out but when I was about to close the door, he sticks his foot between the door, "Take care of her."

I look at his blue eyes and see genuine worry and concern. Interesting. I nod, "Of course I would, she's my family." Klaus nods and allows me to close the door.

I turn around and walk to the bathroom where I prepare a warm bath with shampoos in their, filling the air with a strawberry scent. I get her some of my clothes with eould be grey sweatpants and a loose black tshirt. I walk into the room, and stand next to Laura, "Laura, wake up. Time for bath time."

Her eyes flutter with a groan coming out. When she opens her eyes, I see blue eyes that remind me of Klaus' haunted eyes, and she looks to me, "What happened?"

"Me and Klaus went to get you," I tell her as I help her sit up. I know that she still has her injuries which I try to be extra careful. "Do you need help bathing" I ask her when we get to the bathroom. She shakes her head no, and I tell her seriously, "If you need help, just yell for my name kay?"

She nods and gives me a small smile though I know it pains her to do so, she closes the door and I culd practically taste the raw emotions coming from her. I know that she needs a shoulder to lean on but she is taking a shower so I decide to cook her a healthy meal to get her back on track.

I walk downstairs when I see Matt in the parlor, between two hybrids. I take out my phone, dialing Elena's number, "Hey you could come pick up Matt or I'll send some of the hybrids to drop him off."

She answers that she'll get him and I hang up. I walk to Matt, "Hey sorry about this happeneing to you. It's just that we needed to have Laura have so hopefully you'll understand."

He looks at me, nodding in understanding, "I get what you mean. But try not to choose me next time?" He smirks when he sees me chuckle and I hear a knock on the door. I open it and there stands Elena.

"Well, hello Elena," I greet her, "Matt is safe, no harm done." She looks like she's about to say something snarky when Klaus comes down, talking about threatening the Salvatores and whatnot. I took that as my cue toleave which I headed striaght to the kitchen to make chicken alfredo for Laura.

An hour later, I finished making the food aand bring the try to Laura's room. I knock, and see Laura sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the window.

"Hey," I softly say, she turns to me and notices my tray and that's when I hear her stomach rumble. I chuckle and hand her her food which she starts eating. I star brushing her hair, and then braiding it into a French braid.

Once I'm done, I take the tray away from her and lift her chin to make her look at me, "Do you wanna talk?" She shakes her head no and I just hug her which she hugs me back and starts crying.

I comfort her, rubbing her back and soothe her with my wordds, telling her that life will get better. We both know that that's a lie but none of us have the courage to say anything.

After awhile, she falls asleep in my arms and I lay her down and cover her up. I know that I'm her only motherly/best friend figure now which scares me that I would make mistakes but after watching humans when I was in snake form, I learned that humans always made mistakes but always got up and became stronger.

I see that Laura's wound are all healed up but I worry about her sanity. The things that she has gone through is so traumatizing that I knew that no one could heal from. Another thing that Laura and Klaus have in common.

I hate these things have happened to such a frail yet powerful creature. She and Klaus are like that, they try to act tough but behind closed doors, thye are as raw as one can be.

I feel my fangs extending which I breathe in deeply to retract my fangs. I head out of the room, closing the door silently which I then head downstairs. I heard Kalus talking but with another male.

I walk in the library and see Elijah standing there, looking as handsome as ever.

"Hello Kimberly"

 **Hello! So what did you think? Laura is finally safe! And Elijah is back! I feel as if its kind of a filler chapter but don't worry, I'm planning on Elijah waking his family next chapter so yay! Any suggestions? Any worries, concerns, hopes, dreams? Please let me know! I love and appreciate each and every single comment!**

 **Okay, so if you haven't noticed, I wrote a better version of I Hate You But I Love You story which I'm happy about but it's going to be a one shot...for now. I want to finish this before starting other stories but I only wrote this so that I don't forget my ideas.**

 **I have a few more ideas which I hope to get ASAP.**

 **Thanks for all of the support! Make sure to comment, like, favorite this story!**


End file.
